Liberté
by Anne O. Nym
Summary: Une tente en pleine forêt. La guerre qui fait rage. Un homme qui s'effondre au bord d'un lac. Toute histoire a un début, voici celui de la leur.
1. Prologue

Voilà, il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction, je vais tenter de publier les chapitres le plus régulièrement possible. J'espère que vous apprécierez et je suis bien entendu ouverte à toute critique positive ou négative!

* * *

**Liberté**

_Prologue_

Tout était calme, le silence pesant seulement troublé par les quelques gouttes qui après avoir réussi à traverser la masse de feuilles serrées, venaient s'écraser au sol dans des plocs sonores. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit outre ce rythme régulier de la pluie. Aucun criquet, aucun bourdonnement d'insecte, ou bruissement animal. Rien. Il pouvait distinctement entendre son souffle erratique, les battements désordonnés de son cœur, et le lit de feuille morte qui bruissait à chacun de ses mouvement.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il avait froid, tremblait de manière incontrôlé. Il avait mal. Il fallait qu'il bouge, mais avait peur de faire plus de bruit qu'il n'en faisait déjà, peur de les attirer, d'être trouvé dans ce cache cache mortel. Non, il fallait qu'il reste là encore un peu. Bientôt, ils se lasseraient de le chercher. Il avait encore de quoi tenir trois jours. Dans deux il partirait. Pour aller où? Se demanda t il, un rictus étirant ses lèvres pâles. Bonne question. Il lui restait deux jours pour trouver la réponse. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait grand chose à faire de toute façon.

Il se leva difficilement. Son immobilité prolongée avait engourdi ses muscles. Il grimaça, la douleur était toujours là. Il lança un rapide sort de direction et se dirigea résolument vers l'est. Progresser dans un forêt n'était pas chose facile. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il y arrive. Il fallait qu'il vive. Il retint un rire dément. Qu'il vive. Quelle blague. Si il avait réellement voulu vivre, il ne serait pas parti. Il ne se serait pas enfui. Il aurait supporté comme toujours l'horreur qui l'entourait, impassible. Toujours impassible. Il continua d'avancer. Penser demandait trop d'énergie.

Un pas devant l'autre. Pied droit. Ignorer le reste, la douleur. Pied gauche. Recommencer encore et encore. Toujours.

Cela faisait bien trop de temps qu'il marchait. Il aurait du être arrivé depuis longtemps. Il réprima la vague de panique qui l'envahissait. Il aurait fallu être fou ou stupide pour ne pas avoir peur, par contre, paniquer pourrait le mener à sa perte. Il inspira profondément. Il allait toujours vers l'est. Il n'était pas perdu, il avait simplement mal envisagé les distances... et mal prévu ses vivres. Il devrait marcher toute la nuit. Sinon il risquait de mourir là comme un idiot, mort de soif dans une forêt au lieu d'être tué par son père. Il aurait préféré la deuxième option si la mort était venu directement. Mais non, les traîtres n'étaient pas tués, pas seulement tué devrait il dire. Non, leur sort était bien pire. Il savait exactement ce qu'on réservait aux traîtres. Et il ne voulait pas le subir. Sa marche se fit plus déterminer. Marcher. Encore un peu. Tenir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou, voici mon premier chapitre, posté plus vite que prévu (écrire est une activité plus attirante que réviser les partiels... ) qui est déjà un peu plus conséquent que le prologue! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même négatif (je ne peux pas mordre à travers un ordi)!

Version corrigée de quelques fautes.

Enjoy it =)

* * *

___Chapitre 1: Partie de pêche et gros poisson._

Il faisait gris. Ce fait n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, surtout en Angleterre, pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en faire la remarque. Elle soupira. Un soupir profond exprimant sa fatigue, sa lassitude, son énervement. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles, et pourtant on pouvait difficilement dire qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se passait rien, une des causes de son énervement. Marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement, monter la tente à un nouvel endroit, manger, dormir, repartir et recommencer. Elle avait envie d'action, de se sentir _utile_. Parfois une parole ou deux étaient échangées. Pas plus. Pas depuis que Ron était parti. Harry et elle ne se parlaient presque pas. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, rien qu'un regard ou un geste ne puisse faire passer. Le silence était tellement plus confortable. Elle se leva. Ils allaient bientôt repartir.

Ils marchèrent pendant trois heures avant de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Ils dressèrent la tente comme à leur habitude. Elle avait repéré plus loin un étang, elle s'assit au bord et tenta de trouver un sort permettant de pêcher. Elle s'en sortit avec un simple "accio poisson". Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le monde sombrait dans les ténèbres, Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant et... Le grand Harry Potter faisait du camping avec Hermione Granger. Risible vraiment. Elle l'entendit s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui fit part de ses pensées. Il sourit. Le destin du monde magique reposait sur les épaules d'un enfant se dit-elle. Elle trouvait cela infiniment triste. Elle arrêta de rire et regarda l'eau devant elle. La vie de Harry, sa vie, celle de Ron et de bien d'autres... À quel point auraient-elles été différentes sans Voldemort? Ils auraient pu avoir une enfance insouciante, Harry aurait échappé aux Dursley, il n'y aurait pas eu de Troll, pas de chambre des secrets... Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, tandis qu'un bras amical lui entourait les épaules. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante. Un énième cauchemar. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir elle se leva et se prépara du thé. En silence pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Prenant une couverture au passage elle sortit, sa tasse entre les mains et se posa à nouveau près du lac. De là, elle pouvait voir le ciel, étonnamment clair, parsemé ça et là d'étoiles brillantes qui tentaient elles aussi d'échapper aux ténèbres, et qui avaient pour les guider la lune immense, argentée, à la fois froide et bienveillante. Elle sourit et s'appuya plus confortablement contre son arbre. Elle allait se rendormir quand un bruit retentit. Bondissant sur ses pieds, sa baguette à la main, elle inspecta les alentours. La lumière de la lune ne lui permettait de distinguer que les rives du lac. Immobile elle attendit, ses sens aux aguets. Elle se savait protégée par de nombreux sorts mais cela ne la rassurait pas totalement.

Des pas. C'était des bruits de pas. Elle retint son souffle. De l'autre côté du lac elle pu distinguer une silhouette qui s'avançait. Pour ce qu'elle en voyait, l'individu ne paraissait pas dangereux, il titubait. S'effondra en atteignant la berge. Elle hésita un instant, puis, maudissant sa curiosité et son foutu côté griffondorien qui venait de prendre le pas sur sa rationalité, elle s'avança. Elle avait tout de même pris soin de se désillusionner avant. La silhouette ne bougeait plus. Ce n'était guère plus qu'une masse sombre étalée sur le sol. Lentement, elle contourna le lac, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivée à quelque mètres de l'homme elle ne bougea plus. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration laborieuse. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, semblant avoir perdu conscience. La baguette en avant elle parcourut les derniers mètres et se pencha sur lui.

"Malfoy?" Murmura-t'elle stupéfaite.

En un instant une multitude de scénarios différents lui traversèrent l'esprit. Le laisser là, bien qu'il ait l'air mal en point. Appeler Harry. Le balancer dans le lac. L'immobiliser. L'aider. L'aider... Elle ne savait pas. Pour une fois Miss je-sais-tout ne savait pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Il lui fallait utiliser sa logique. N'était-ce pas elle qui se vantait de son esprit si rationnel? Elle se reprit. Analyser la situation. Drago Malfoy était allongé près d'un lac, quelque part dans le Norfolk, apparemment inconscient. Ses habits étaient couverts de boue, ses cheveux emmêlés, sales, son visage creusé, ses lèvres sèches. Il avait du errer un moment et ne pas boire depuis longtemps. Il ne représentait pas une menace dans l'immédiat. Mais en représenterait il une plus tard? Là était la question. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aider des mangemorts potentiels. Pas plus que de laisser mourir des alliés potentiels. Elle l'immobilisa d'un sort, remonta sa manche gauche et ne put retenir un petit cri.

Il n'avait plus de bras. Au dessous de son coude, il n'y avait qu'un bandage sombre -sang ou terre? - qui couvrait un moignon. Horrifiée elle baissa sa manche. Il lui fallait l'aider. Elle transporta son corps jusqu'à la zone protégée par les sorts. Là elle changea son sort d'immobilisation, préférant faire apparaître des cordes, plus pratiques pour lui, mais le dépouilla tout de même de sa baguette et de son bagage - vigilance constante oblige -. Puis doucement elle lui passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il frémit et deux yeux gris rencontrèrent les siens.

Il mit quelques minutes avant de reconnaître la personne penchée sur lui et parut franchement choqué pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre l'air impassible et aristocratique qu'elle lui connaissait. Hermione Granger... Il voulut articuler quelque chose mais seul un souffle rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se contenta donc de la regarder fixement, ne pouvant faire autre chose attaché comme il l'était. D'un coup de baguette elle lui libéra son unique main et lui tendit une outre. Il s'empressa de boire et se sentit revivre à mesure que le liquide froid coulait dans sa trachée. Il resta un moment à observer les alentours et la personne qui lui faisait face. Le comique de la situation le frappa mais il ne sourit pas. Il avait fallu en se perdant dans une forêt qu'il tombe sur une des personnes les plus recherchées par le Lord, une des personnes qu'il avait constamment rabaissé pendant six années, et qui se retrouvait à l'aider, dans une certaine mesure du moins. L'ironie du sort. Il reporta son attention sur la femme qui lui faisait face.

Malfoy. Parmi toutes les personnes possibles - pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup qui se promènent dans le coin ceci dit - il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur Malfoy. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le faire arriver là? Tout semblait indiquer qu'il avait fui. Certes mais pourquoi? Quoi? Que s'était-il donc passé? Elle n'avait que peu de nouvelles du monde extérieur, ce qui était assez ironique au milieu d'une guerre. La seule source d'information était la radio sorcière qu'ils avaient amené. Quand elle captait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas l'important. Qu'allait elle faire de lui? Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry, cependant c'était trop dangereux de l'exposer ainsi, surtout connaissant la famille Malfoy. De plus il dormait très peu ces temps ci et le réveiller en pleine nuit n'arrangerait pas les chose. Non, mieux valait en premier voir ce qu'il en était et aviser en suite.

"Malfoy... Puis je savoir ce que tu fais ici?

_Bonjour à toi aussi Granger... -sa voix était traînante, encore plus lasse que d'habitude- Comme tu peux le voir je ne fais pas grand chose..."

Elle se crispa. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se disputer avec qui que ce soit au risque d'exploser là, de lâcher toute cette colère, cette frustration, cet ennui qu'elle avait accumulé. Surtout pas en se disputant avec un blondinet insupportable. Elle ferait tout aussi bien de l'abandonner là ou de s'en débarrasser mais son bras coupé l'en retenait. Il n'avait plus d'avant bras, donc plus de marque des ténèbres et cela pouvait changer beaucoup de chose. Il fallait juste qu'il se montre un peu plus coopératif.

"_Va à l'essentiel Malfoy, je t'en prie, je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre tes remarques stupides. Dis moi pourquoi tu es là. Pourquoi tu as un moignon au lieu de la marque de ton très cher Lord noir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux et qu'est-ce que tu entends faire.

_Bien, si on se la joue Auror... Je pense que tu as remarqué, en tant que sorcière particulièrement intelligente si on en croit les dire, que je ne suis pas ici volontairement. Je pense que les termes exacts seraient que je me suis... égaré dans la forêt... certainement à cause de la fatigue, et que tu m'as transporté ici. La raison pour laquelle j'ai un moignon ne te concerne pas plus que mes plans.

_Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas très bien compris Malfoy... J'ai ta baguette. Tu représentes un danger potentiel. Je pourrais tout aussi bien décider de te laisser mourir de faim ou de soif ici attaché à un arbre, de te noyer ou d'en finir bien plus vite. Ce qui est bien avec la magie c'est qu'il suffit de deux mots et on est débarrassé de quelqu'un. Ta vie ne tient pas à grand chose j'en ai peur. Particulièrement en ce moment.

_Que de sérieux... et de menaces. Cependant je doute que tu tues de sang froid un de tes... camarades d'école. Mais étant donné que je préférerai éviter de mourir maintenant, je dois te dire que tu me déçois. Penses tu vraiment que si je travaillais encore pour le Lord mon bras serait dans cet état? L'automutilation n'est pas vraiment un de mes passe-temps favoris."

Elle le contempla, réfléchissant activement. Pouvait elle le croire? Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir cependant cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Son bras était coupé, certes, mais ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante. Pour ce qu'elle en savait Pettigrew s'était coupé la main pour Voldemort, alors pourquoi pas le bras? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risque mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se résoudre à le laisser mourir ici. Il semblait avoir traversé suffisamment d'épreuves pour lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Ou du moins pour prévenir Harry. ___Ce qui signifiait ne pas le tuer car Harry ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça..._Elle soupira et lui dit de ne pas bouger, réflexion inutile au vu de la situation. Elle se dirigea vers la tente.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, ne pouvant faire grand chose d'autre de toute manière. Que faisait elle ici? Pas qu'il sache où il était, son "ici" était tout à fait hypothétique. Était il même à l'est?. Il se demanda comment les choses allaient tourner. Il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Il devait juste trouver cette maudite chaumière. Raté. Il grimaça en sentant son moignon le lancer. Foutu magie noire.

Elle s'arrêta juste avant de rentrer dans l'habitat précaire. Cela lui semblait juste _surréaliste_. Alors qu'elle avait déjà empoigner le tissus qui recouvrait l'entrée quelque chose la retint. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas déranger Harry avant d'avoir eu ou non confirmation de la menace. Elle avait été bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle revint vers Malfoy, courant presque. S'arrêtant à sa hauteur, la sorcière pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança d'une voix claire le sort qu'elle aurait du exécuter depuis un moment.

"Legilimens"

Il mit un instant à réaliser quel sort elle venait de lancer. Comment connaissait elle ce sort? Cette question fut suffisante pour permettre à Hermione de pénétrer son esprit.

___ Un flash de lumière. Des cris étouffés. Ses cris. Son bras en sang. Fuir. Il fallait qu'il parte. La douleur. Les sorts qui ne marchaient pas. Pas assez vite. Pas assez bien. Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Il ne fallait pas les alerter. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait fuir. Le sang. Se débarrasser du sang. Ce liquide rouge qui ruisselait. Ne pas laisser de piste. Fuir. Le plus vite possible. Emporter la peur. La douleur. Pas le sang. Partir le plus loin possible. Une porte dérobée. Un dernier regard dans la pièce. Un bras sur un lit. Une flaque rouge. Fuir._

"STOP" hurla-t'il en la repoussant hors de ses pensées. Elle tomba en arrière. Sa rage était presque palpable. Si il n'avait pas été ligoté, nul doute que la sorcière serait mal en point. Son regard noir la transperçait de part en part. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère. Elle frissonnait. Malgré le fait que ce soit lui qui était attaché, c'était elle qui avait peur.

"Ne refait plus jamais cela". Sa voix était glaciale. Tranchante.

Elle se releva, effrayée et se recula, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Quand elle fut assez loin elle se retourna et couru vers la tente. Vers Harry.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voila le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine.

Je tiens à remercier mon bibou qui a gentiment corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe, que ferais-je sans toi?

N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews c'est toujours motivant (et ça peut aider Harry à battre tête de serpent!).

Enjoy it! =)

* * *

_Chapitre deux: Un chat parmi les souris._

Harry dormait, ou tout du moins il s'y efforçait. Il savait qu'il devait se reposer mais ne parvenait pas à trouver mieux qu'un demi sommeil agité... Où était Morphée quand on avait besoin de lui? Il avait vaguement entendu Hermione se lever mais n'avait pas bougé. Si elle avait eu besoin de lui elle l'aurait réveillé. Il fut donc surpris de la voir à la porte de sa «chambre» - bout de tente serait plus approprié peut être – l'air totalement paniqué. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il fut debout sa baguette à la main.

«Que se passe-t-il?» demanda-t-il anxieux.

Il ne compris pas un traître mot de la réponse, dire autant de mots en aussi peu de temps n'était définitivement pas humain, mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Hermione reprit son souffle et résuma à nouveau la situation. Pendant quelques instants il resta figé sans réaction. Malefoy manchot attaché contre un arbre près du lac. Son esprit encore ralenti par la fatigue mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

«Pardon? Que fait Malefoy ici?

– Il s'est enfui de chez lui. Elle grimaça devant son regard où se mêlait étonnement et suspicion.

– Et il t'a raconté cela?

– Plus ou moins.»

Il n'insista pas. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione mais il préférait ne pas être au courant de tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Il l'avait vu cette dernière année se plonger dans des livres qui n'auraient pas du se placer entre les mains d'une jeune fille. Ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il lui avait dit une fois ce qu'il en pensait. Elle l'avait regardé avec un air désolé mais déterminé et lui avait expliqué, d'une voix douce comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant, que cela ne le regardait pas, que c'était comme ça qu'elle pouvait être prête à se battre et qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle aussi n'avait-il plus rien dit, mais quelque part cela avait jeté un froid. Ils s'entendaient toujours à merveille, se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler, mais il savait qu'il y avait en elle une part sombre où seule régnait une rationalité cynique et impitoyable. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais cela l'effrayait. Il avait peur de cette Hermione qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui n'était pas _son_ Hermione si pure et innocente. Il savait que c'était la faute de la guerre. De toute cette noirceur dans laquelle ils trempaient en permanence. Il savait que c'était sa faute. Et la culpabilité le rongeait. Une culpabilité teintée du désir d'en finir, d'accomplir cette foutue prophétie et de faire manger à ce putain de serpent les pissenlits par la racine. Mais tout ça ne résolvait pas le problème immédiat.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit la jeune fille à l'entrée de la tente. Hermione l'escorta jusqu'au blondinet qui semblait particulièrement énervé, tant énervé même que Harry hésita un instant à s'approcher. D'autant plus que devant l'état du garçon et le bas de sa manche gauche qui pendait misérablement il ne savait pas s'il devait ressentir de la pitié ou la haine habituelle teintée de mépris que lui inspirait d'ordinaire en sa présence. Finalement il décida que la pitié l'énerverait plus. Le prisonnier le regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de murmurer quelque chose comme «je suis perdu» et la voix chargée de rage et de reproches de laisser libre cours à sa déception.

«Alors comme ça le Grand Saint Potter se cache dans la forêt au lieu de chercher à tuer le Lord? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le _côté de la lumière_ serait si pitoyable.»

Harry serra les dents se retenant de lancer un sort à la fouine qui se tenait devant lui, la main que Hermione posa prudemment sur son bras y étant pour beaucoup. Remarquant le geste Malefoy ne pu retenir une remarque comme quoi ils étaient là pour batifoler librement et ce fut au tour de Harry de calmer Hermione d'un regard. Il soupira.

«Malefoy... Que fais-tu ici?

– Question pertinente Potter. Ta petite amie sang-de-bourbe me l'a déjà posée et s'est débrouillée pour avoir une réponse de toute manière. Dit il en lançant un regard noir à la concernée.

– Tu es un Mangemort.

– Là encore tu as un train de retard Potty. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me détacher. Pas que je sois inconfortablement installé mais tu avoueras Granger que tu aurais pu trouver un meilleur arbre.

– Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure d'avoir des exigences.

– De tout façon que voulez vous que je fasse? Tu as ma baguette et j'ai un bras en moins. Sans compter votre surnombre évident...»

Harry et Hermione se concertèrent du regard. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser ici et elle savait que le noyer n'était plus une option, même si elle restait tentante. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser s'en aller non plus, pas alors qu'il avait vu Harry, cela aurait pu tout compromettre. Mais le surveiller en permanence demanderait trop d'énergie. La jeune femme se souvint alors d'un sort qu'elle avait lu dans un livre. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas mais était presque sûre qu'il était dans un des nombreux ouvrages qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Elle hocha la tête pour signaler à Harry que c'était bon et celui-ci se tourna vers le prisonnier.

«Écoute moi bien Malefoy, parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Nous allons te libérer à deux conditions. Premièrement je garde ta baguette et tu ne t'enfuis pas. Ensuite on a du t'inculquer quelques notions de politesse et je veux que tu les appliques. C'est à dire pas d'insultes, pas de bagarres, pas de réflexions désagréables. Comporte toi en homme civilisé pour une fois. On ne peut pas rester à trois en se disputant tout le temps – et on ne peut pas dire qu'on n'ait pas essayé -. Je ne t'aime pas. Hermione non plus et je pense pas que tu ne nous aimes mais va falloir faire avec étant donné le pétrin dans lequel tu t'es mis. Maintenant épargne nous tes commentaires désobligeants et hoche la tête si tu es d'accord.»

C'est ainsi que les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent autour d'une table. Le silence était pesant, presque palpable si bien que personne n'osait bouger, à croire que l'air était soudain devenu irrespirable. Dans les tasses, le thé avait refroidi depuis longtemps. Drago était toujours dans le même état déplorable. À la lumière des bougies ses traits ressortaient tirés et fatigués. La crasse qui le recouvrait était d'autant plus visible que sa peau était blanche. Ses habits, qui avaient du être à la fois seyants et coûteux n'étaient guerre plus que des haillons dont la couleur d'origine était mêlée à celle de la terre. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, plein de brindilles et il avait une barbe naissante. Si il n'avait eu ce port aristocratique et cette arrogance aux fonds des yeux il aurait était pris pour quelque miséreux. Mais le prince, même déguisé en clochard reste prince. Soudain un borborygme bruyant retentit. Deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le blond qui eut un sourire ironique. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il manquait de vivres. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine sommaire intégrée à la tente.

Ce fut comme si le temps avait recommencé à s'écouler normalement. Hermione se leva et pris un livre et commença à chercher ce sort dont elle avait un vague souvenir. Harry prépara des pâtes, le serpentard n'était pas un ami mais il restait humain. Et puis quand il ne parlait pas il pouvait presque s'intégrer dans le paysage. L'idée de le soumettre à un «silencio» permanent traversa la tête du brun qui sourit à l'eau des pâtes. Peut être devrait-il demander à Hermione... Il lui jeta un regard. Il était tellement soulagé que la jeune fille soit là avec lui, soulagé d'avoir son soutien, de savoir qu'en cas de problème elle serait à ses côtés, et aurait des conseils avisés. Oui, cette fille était une bénédiction pensa-t-il avant de saler l'eau. Le repas se déroula en silence – vu le plat servi les compliments n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires – mais celui ci était nettement plus supportable que le dernier. Quand ils eurent fini de manger ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment Malefoy déclara qu'il allait se laver dans le lac et sorti de la tente dans l'indifférence la plus totale. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin au vu du sortilège que lui avait lancé Harry sous les directives d'Hermione bien entendu. C'était comme ça entre eux, son potentiel magique et les connaissances poussées de la sorcière se complétaient à merveille. Ils formaient ensemble une redoutable équipe, d'autant plus redoutable que leur courage – ou stupidité – et leur détermination – entêtement – s'ajoutaient à l'équation.

«Que va-t-on faire de lui?

– Je ne sais pas.

– On ne peut pas le laisser partir. C'est trop dangereux, il pourrait parler. Peut être qu'avec un sortilège... ou un serment inviolable...

– Ou sinon il pourrait nous accompagner...»

Elle le regarda à la fois choquée et outrée. Malefoy les accompagner. Elle lâcha un rire méprisant. C'était une des pires idées que son meilleur ami avait eu, pire encore de d'aller sauver Sirius en cinquième année. Comment pouvait-il même oser songer à des choses comme ça? Lui! Après tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait? Certes elle n'avait pas été prête à le tuer ou à le laisser mourir – même si cela lui avait traversé l'esprit, tout de même elle avait un cœur – mais de là à vivre avec lui dans une tente, il y avait un gouffre, un abysse, l'univers tout entier.

Harry la regardait. Il aurait presque pu dire tout ce à quoi elle pensait juste en regardant ses expressions. Bon peut être aussi parce qu'il l'avait parfaitement anticipé, de même que tous les arguments qu'elle allait avancer et qu'il n'écouterait car il savait que sa solution était la plus sage. Oui sage, parce que même lui pouvait l'être. Certes, vivre avec Malefoy ne lui mettait pas la joie au cœur. Mais Hermione l'avait dit elle même, il n'y avait pas d'autre solutions outre lui effacer la mémoire (trop risqué, que faisait un Malefoy sans souvenirs au milieu de la forêt avec un bras en moins?) ou le serment inviolable or il savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le sort nécessaire et lui non plus. De plus Malefoy semblait s'être coupé le bras de lui même, et Harry n'ignorait pas que c'était ce même bras qui portait la marque. Il avait abandonné le camp de sa famille, ce qui expliquait sa fuite. Donc c'était un allié potentiel. Harry avait beau ne pas vouloir gâcher d'autres vies avec la guerre il était un des mieux placés pour savoir qu'un allié supplémentaire pouvait changer la donne. Après tout, le destin du monde reposait sur les épaules d'un adolescent. Alors quitte à rester dans l'absurde une seule personne pouvait tout aussi bien faire la différence. Il ne se doutait pas, à ce moment là, de l'impact qu'aurait cette vérité.

«Il n'y a aucune chance que j'accepte cela.

– Je sais.

– Il m'énerve Harry! Cela fait sept ans qu'il me pourrit la vie et je n'ai aucune envie de VIVRE avec lui! J'ai envie de l'étriper quand il parle! Sa voix m'horripile! Sa présence m'énerve! Et c'est pas comme si on avait besoin de ça maintenant! Et puis on va faire quoi hein? Il va bien se rendre compte qu'on n'est pas là pour faire mumuse! Tu ne compte quand même pas lui dire pour les Horcruxes? Harry...

– On est pas obligé de tout lui expliquer Hermione. Et c'est la seule solution, nous le savons tous les deux. Au moins on garde un œil sur lui. Je sais que ça ne te réjouis pas, ça ne me plait pas non plus mais si on reste polis ça devrait aller.

– Tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

– Non.

– Je suis têtue.

– Je sais.

– Je peux être très énervante.

– Tu es très mature.

– Tu m'énerves.

– Oui.

– Je te déteste.»

Elle poussa un profond soupir et hocha la tête. Il ne servait à rien de discuter. Il avait raison. Elle le savait. Elle était juste passablement énervée. Elle regarda son ami, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

«Où va-t-il dormir?»


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3, livré tout frais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas laisser des review parce que ça fait plaisir et que c'est enrichissant

(enfin pas monétairement parlant mais c'est très motivant)

Bref, excusez les fautes qui risque de s'être glissées malgré moi dans le chapitre (elles sont perfides les fautes).

Mon bibouuuuu où es tu?

Enjoy it =)

* * *

_Chapitre trois: Striptease surgelé._

Il se déshabilla tant bien que mal. Sans sa baguette c'était bien plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quand il réussit enfin à se défaire de sa robe il était gelé. L'air froid le faisait frissonner et il se doutait que l'eau ne serait pas plus chaude. Mais il voulait se laver de toute cette crasse, de cette peur, de cette lassitude qui semblait lui coller à la peau depuis son départ...sa fuite. Il plongea sans hésiter dans l'eau glacée, s'immergeant complètement, puis commença à doucement frotter son corps avec la main qui lui restait. Le bandage de fortune qu'il avait réalisé était rouge de sang. Son sang si pur mélangé à la terre qui maculait le tissus. Il grimaça à cette vue, mais n'osa pas défaire la bande. Pas sans baguette.

Il y avait cela de bien au froid que ça anesthésiait un peu sa douleur. Cette douleur qui tout ce temps ne l'avait pas quitté. Il aurait du s'en douter, il aurait du savoir que le Lord ne laisserait pas partir ses partisans aussi facilement. Que son avant bras n'était pas assez cher payé. Il grimaça. Il ne regrettait pas sa fuite. Il ne regrettait pas son bras gauche souillé. Il ne regrettait pas son manoir, ou ses habitants. Non. Il ne regrettait pas. C'est du moins ce qu'il se disait, retenant des larmes amères. Il ne regrettait pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais.

Il laissa l'eau le recouvrir, l'engloutir un instant. Il aurait tant voulu disparaître. Il aurait tant voulu ne jamais naître. Ne jamais naître...

Dans son monde aquatique il ne sentait plus rien. Il n'entendait les bruits de la forêt que déformés, si lointains, guère plus que les échos d'un rêve oublié. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il était bien. Il n'avait pas peur. Il disparaissait petit à petit. Il sentait ses membres s'engourdir, mais il ne tremblait pas. Il n'avait plus froid. Il ne pensait plus. Son esprit était embrumé. Il avait juste à se laisser partir, tout doucement, se laisser dériver, encore un peu, un tout petit peu. Une simple inspiration et tout serait terminé. Tout serait comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Il hésita un instant à la prendre cette grande inspiration, à laisser l'eau emplir ses poumons, à se laisser couler. Mais l'instinct de survie fut plus fort. Foutu instinct. Il émergea à bout de souffle. En vie. Tremblant de froid, transpercé de douleur, perdu dans une forêt avec des gens qu'il haïssait certes, mais vivant.

Il soupira et songea un instant qu'il aurait du demander du savon, avant de se rappeler des personnes sur qui il était tombé. Il quittait une vie honnie pour tomber dans les bras de ses ennemis de toujours. Mais une fois encore aucun rire ne franchit ses lèvres. Il aurait été de meilleur goût de pleurer. Il se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Il se rendait compte du choix _draconien_ qu'ils avaient à faire. Le croire ou pas. Il savait qu'il avait gagné le premier round, elle ne l'avait pas tué. Elle aurait pu. Lui même n'aurait pas hésité à sa place. Pourtant il était là. Congelé et blessé mais ayant mangé et bu. Si la chance continuait à lui sourire ainsi peut être qu'ils l'escorteraient jusqu'à sa destination pensa t il, cynique, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter vainement de les démêler.

Il aurait voulu rester dans le lac plus longtemps. Pas tant qu'il aimait les bains froids mais au moins ce calme ci était supportable. Son corps en décida autrement. Ce ne fut que ruisselant sur la berge qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas amené de serviette. Il était hors de question qu'il se sèche avec ces loques qu'il avait trop porté.C'est donc nu et trempé qu'il se dirigea vers la tente.

Le mouvement du tissus attira son attention. Elle assista donc à la fois énervée, ébahie, horriblement gênée et passablement horrifiée à l'entrée de Drago. Si quelqu'un avait vu la scène, il l'aurait trouvé comique. Une jeune fille, debout, les joues rouges ne sachant où poser les yeux. Face à elle un garçon, brun la fixant sans comprendre tandis que derrière lui se tenait un autre garçon – vu la situation un homme serait un terme plus correct – dans le plus simple appareil mais conservant une dignité teinté d'arrogance, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

Mais en regardant de plus près cet homme l'observateur amusé aurait remarqué son bras gauche qui s'arrêtait un peu en dessous du coude et dont l'extrémité était perdue dans un tissus écarlate, des cicatrices, certaines presque effacées, d'autres encore roses voir vermeille qui parsemaient son corps traçant des routes sinueuses sur sa peau trop pâle, les tremblements – soubresauts – incontrôlés qui l'agitaient régulièrement et la couleur bleu inquiétante de ses lèvres. Avant que Hermione ne pu prononcer le moindre mot, Malefoy s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se détourna et fit signe à son ami de gérer la situation tandis qu'elle allait ranger ses affaire pour libérer sa chambre tout en se disant qu'il faudrait vraiment que le blond perde cette manie de s'effondrer à tout bout de champs.

Alors qu'elle fourrait tous ses livres et vêtements dans son sac elle repensait à la situation. Malefoy avait été un mangemort. Il devait donc avoir des informations sur Voldemort. Il pourrait leur être utile. Mais pourquoi fallait il que la tente soit si petite et qu'ils soient si loin de tout? Harry et elle avaient décidé il y a peu de se rendre à Godric's Hollow mais il leur faudrait encore un moment pour l'atteindre. Surtout qu'ils devaient voyager loin des routes, villes et villages, à part pour se ravitailler. Au vu de leur progression, elle aurait dit qu'ils en avaient pour encore trois semaines. Trois semaines durant lesquelles trop de gens pouvaient mourir, Voldemort pouvait gagner la guerre et tout espoir pouvait s'envoler. Car si ses Horcruxes n'étaient pas détruites, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne saurait être tué. Il fallait se concentrer sur cela. Il ne devait pas s'en être rendu compte. Avec un peu de chance le serpentard pourrait les éclairer sur le sujet. Avec un peu de chance... elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. La chance ne suffirait pas à gagner. Il leur faudrait un miracle.

Mais elle se reprit. Objectif numéro un trouver les Horcruxe. Second objectif les détruire. Il y en avait déjà deux de moins et ils possédaient le troisième. La situation n'était pas _si _désespérée. Elle sorti le médaillon de sa robe. Ce foutu collier avait tendance à la rendre irritable et pessimiste. L'âme de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était elle donc si noire que même un de ses bouts pouvait corrompre un bijoux? Certainement.

Avant de mourir Dumbledore avait évoqué l'idée de comprendre Tom Riddle pour pouvoir le détruire. Il entendait certes le comprendre dans le but de trouver les Horcruxes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à comment il avait pu devenir ce qu'il était. On ne naissait pas méchant, elle en était persuadée, pourtant cet... homme l'en aurait presque fait douter. Dans le but de le comprendre elle avait fait beaucoup. Elle s'était plongée dans des livres de magie noire, avait appris des choses qui lui avait glacé le sang. Avec un mélange de fascination malsaine et de répulsion elle avait parcouru des ouvrages qui n'auraient jamais du exister. Elle s'était même laissé allée à tenter quelques sorts, inoffensifs. Puis elle avait prit peur. Peur de cette place que prenait cette magie dans son esprit. Peur de cette curiosité qui ne semblait pouvoir être assouvie qu'en s'enfonçant plus, toujours plus dans des les sombres arcanes de cette magie interdite. Peur d'elle même et de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir si elle continuait ses recherches. Elle avait été plus que soulagée de quitter le square Grimmauld et ses sombres secrets. Ces livres si dangereux et terriblement attirant. Trop attirants songea t elle en fixant l'ouvrage qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Elle se hâta de le ranger, l'entourant de vêtements pour que Harry ne le trouve pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde avec cette lueur de peur au fond des yeux, cette même peur qu'elle avait d'elle même. Elle savait qu'il s'en doutait, qu'il soupçonnait, comme elle savait qu'il ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus. Parce que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle se souvenait encore de cette fois là, elle avait senti son incompréhension, sa peur. Le pire avait été sa déception. Décevoir Harry la tuait. Elle préférait donc qu'il reste dans sa douce ignorance. Ce qui n'était pas dit ne pouvait pas blesser. Mieux valait faire semblant, se cacher derrière les priorités. Derrière la guerre. Les problèmes surviendrait après. Si il y avait un après.

«Hermione, on a un problème, j'ai besoin de toi.»

Draco était décidément dans un sale état. Outre la fièvre qui l'agitait, c'était son moignon qui inquiétait les deux griffondors. En effet, Harry avait eu la mauvaise idée de toucher au bandage, et maintenant l'ex-lit de Hermione était couvert de sang. La plaie avait mal cicatrisée et semblait s'être infectée. Apparemment Malefoy avait tenté des sorts de guérisons mais les bords de la plaie présentaient au lieu d'un aspect lisse des renflements importants, d'une couleur entre le jaune et le noir, suppurants et saignants pour certains. Du sang suintait du côté gauche, assez régulièrement. Harry avait tenté une série de sorts simple de guérison mais rien ne semblait faire effet plus de quelques minutes. La jeune fille se doutait que la fuite en forêt du blessé n'était pas la seule explication. Cette plaie empestait la magie noire. Malefoy leur causait assurément beaucoup de problèmes. Plus qu'il n'en valait. Elle reporta son attention sur le moignon. Beaucoup trop de problèmes.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle était quasiment sure d'avoir lu quelque chose sur les blessures magiques, et plus particulièrement sur celles liées à la magie noire. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir quoi. Y avait il seulement un moyen de les guérir? Elle n'était pas médicomage que diable! Elle n'avait pas la solution à tous les problèmes! Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à régler les siens alors en plus si elle devait s'occuper de ceux de toutes les âmes en peine qu'elle rencontrait! Merde! Elle en avait marre! Cela faisait des mois qu'elle voyageait dans cette foutu tente. Cela faisait des semaines que Ron les avait lâchement abandonné! Cela faisait des_ heures _que cet idiot de Malefoy était venu s'échouer là! Il n'aurait pas pu aller mourir ailleurs? Pourquoi fallait il que les problème la poursuivent? D'abord les mages noirs, ensuite les boulets, on avait pas idée. _Mais ce n'est pas moi qui attire les problèmes... C'est lui_. Pensa t elle en se tournant vers Harry. Retenant une exclamation rageuse elle sorti à grand pas.

Il se réveilla en sueur. Où était il? Il se releva mais tout se mit à tourner. Par Salazard, qui s'était donc amusé à lui frapper le crane avec un marteau? En retombant dans le lit il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'intérieur. Pas de draps en satin, d'édredon moelleux, de matelas confortable mais un lit tout de même. Et des couvertures. Tout lui revint soudain en mémoire. Il était donc dans la tente de ce cher Potter. Il ne savait pas si il devait se considérer comme chanceux ou maudit. Certes il aurait pu mourir dans la forêt. Mais Potter. Il ne connaissait personne de plus exaspérant. Même la miss-je-sais-tout était moins énervante que le saint Potter. Il ferma les yeux. Avec un peu de chance tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Avec un peu de chance, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était pas chez lui. Avec un peu de chance, demain, il se réveillerait à son dortoir de Poudlard... Oui... ça allait certainement se passer ainsi. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les ténèbres l'emporter.

Elle marcha pendant longtemps. Elle était maintenant loin de tout champ de protection. Elle n'en avait que faire. Ce n'était pas comme si les mangemorts avaient pour habitude de venir batifoler en forêt et observer les champignons. À part Malefoy bien sur. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry ou le blâmer de la situation et c'en était presque frustrant. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui crier un bon coup. Elle avait besoin de se lâcher. Malefoy était tombé peut être là au bon moment tout compte fait. Rassérénée par l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui crier elle se redirigea vers le camp. Puisqu'ils semblaient condamnés à rester là encore quelques temps, autant occuper celui-ci utilement. En retrouvant ce foutu passage de bouquin par exemple. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de pensine. Mais... Peut être que...

«Eurêka!»

Parfois le hasard faisait bien les choses. Elle aurait presque pu se mettre à croire en Dieu, Merlin ou marraine la fée, le seul livre de magie noire qu'elle avait emmené contenait la solution à ce problème de moignon. Du moins, elle espérait que cela marcherait. Il s'agissait d'une potion. On aurait pu trouver étrange de mettre des potions de soin dans des livres portant sur les arts obscurs mais c'était de la simple logique. Qui voudrait lancer des sorts sans contre-sort? Il y avait donc une chance de soigner du moins partiellement Malefoy. Il va sans dire que son bras ne repousserait pas car bien qu'étant la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération , Hermione n'avait que dix-huit ans. Elle fit une liste rapide des ingrédients nécessaires. Ils en avaient la plupart mais certains seraient plus dur à trouver. Il faudrait qu'ils atteignent le village sorcier avant de pouvoir terminer la potion. Elle exposa la chose à Harry, en faisant bien attention de ne pas mentionner sa source. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

«Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas revenir sur ta décision et laisser Malefoy ici?

– J'en suis sur Hermione. Espérons juste que son état va s'améliorer assez pour que nous puissions nous déplacer.

– Tu te rends compte quand même que même quand on est perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt il se débrouille pour nous pourrir la vie?

– Que veux tu, ça doit être sa vocation.»

Hermione se contenta de grommeler une réponse et finalement Harry et elle jouèrent aux échecs jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Puis ils rejoignirent la chambre qu'ils allaient désormais partager. Hermione soupira en contemplant le lit double. Qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'acheter une tente format familiale – une chambre parent, une chambre enfant –? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Heureusement que, contrairement à Ron, il ne ronflait pas.


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou, voilà le chapitre quatre avec un jour de retard du à un bug internet (l'informatique et moi ça fait trois), je m'en excuse.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ou laissent des reviews (surtout à ces derniers, je vous aime!) ... J'ai un élan d'amour tout d'un coup!

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, faire des commentaires ou raconter votre vie. Je vous raconterez bien la mienne mais en fait, on s'en fout donc je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy it =)

* * *

_Chapitre quatre: Les joies de la colocation, les avantages financiers en moins._

Ils se couchèrent chacun à un bout du lit, ne voulant pas déranger l'autre. Hermione examinait son ami. Cela faisait étrange de le voir sans ses habituelles lunettes, dans un pyjama digne d'un grand père bûcheron. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit que quelqu'un. Encore moins d'un garçon, même si il s'agissait de Harry qui était comme son frère. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée... d'autant plus que le sorcier était plutôt bien fait de sa personne. Elle se fit un petit sermon mental pour cette pensée, c'était presque son frère après tout. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il la fixait aussi. Ça devait être la même chose pour lui, les réflexions sur le physique avantageux en moins...

«Harry...

_Oui?

– Si tu ronfles, je te préviens, la nuit prochaine Malefoy sera ici à ma place;

– Je ronfle pas.»

Il jetta un coup d'œil en biais à la sorcière qui reposait à ses côtés. Elle avait un sourire taquin, ses yeux brillaient, et ses cheveux n'étaient qu'une masse informe, aux contours flous et c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait voir sans ses lunettes. Il était toujours content de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu ne pas se l'avouer mais dormir auprès de quelqu'un le rassurait. Même si ce quelqu'un était un roux qui ne pouvait pas dormir sans donner das coups dans son sommeil. Il espérait que Hermione aurait un sommeil moins agité. Il lui sourit en retour.

«Dis on fera quoi quand tout ça sera terminé?»

Il regarda un moment le toit de la tente, pris d'une fascination soudaine pour les motifs géométriques qui le parsemaient et que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas voir dans l'obscurité. Quand la guerre serait terminée... Si ils survivaient. Il avait du mal à envisager la survie. Que serait le monde après la guerre; Que serait-il après la guerre? Il avait promis à Ginny de revenir mais tout cela semblait trop dur. Même Dumbledore, le plus gr!and sorcier de tous les temps n'avait pas survécut à la guerre. Alors comment lui, un simple garçon de dix sept ans pourrait vaincre? C'était tout simplement irréaliste. Mais il savait que là n'était pas la question. Que tout cela, la sorcière à ses côtés le savait aussi, mais qu'elle voulait lui donner un peu l'occasion de rêver. De rêver à ce futur improbable, hors d'atteinte, qui avait, au cœur des ténèbres des allures de paradis.

«Je reprendrai mes études pour devenir un Auror et tout ce que j'aurais à craindre, ce sera les examens...bien plus terrifiant que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il faut l'avouer. Je me trouverais un appartement où habiter, quelque part à Londres ou à côté. Pas que la maison des Blacks ne soit pas accueillante, chaleureuse et agréable mais je préfèrerai... enfin voilà.

– Peut être qu'en tant que héros de guerre qui ont sauvé le monde ils nous offriront des maisons? Ou une récompense pécuniaire substantielle...Ce serait mieux que juste une médaille. À part si celle là est en or massif.

– Je ne te savais pas si vénale Hermione!

– Que veux tu, il faut bien être réaliste. Je n'ai pas de compte rempli de gallions moi!

_Et plus de parents pour payer mes études _ajouta t elle mentalement.

– Au pire si tu te retrouves à la rue, j'accepterai de t'héberger;

– Quelle grandeur d'âme. On reconnaît bien là la générosité de l'élu.

Il devinait son grand sourire dans le noir.

– N'est ce pas? Ma magnanimité m'étonnera toujours.

– Malefoy sort de ce corps et rend moi mon Harry!

– _Ton_ Harry? Demanda t il, taquin.

– Oui, **mon** Harry. Tout compris: chauffage, oreiller et en plus il fait le café!

Elle pouffa.

– Alors comme ça tu me réduit au rang de simple ustensile ménager? Je suis vexé!

– Mais saches que tu es l'ustensile ménager le plus intelligent, gentil, drôle, et attentionné que je connaisse.

– Que de qualités dis donc pour un radiateur-oreiller-cafetière!»

Ils éclatèrent de rire et elle se blottit contre lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé d'autre chose que de la guerre, qu'ils n'avaient pas rit tous les deux. Ces moments de complicité lui avaient manqués. «Je suis content que tu sois là.» murmura t il. Elle se serra plus fort contre son torse. Elle ne l'abandonnerai pas se promit elle. Elle l'aiderai jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort tombe ou que Harry et elle meurent. Oui, elle l'aiderait jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Elle sourit devant la formulation et se retourna pour trouver le sommeil. Pendant un instant elle pensa au blond de la chambre d'à côté puis le chassa de son esprit. Demain, il aurait tous le temps que lui gâcher la journée. Ces instant de paix étaient précieux. Oui, demain serait un autre jour.

Harry regardait la forme allongée à côté de lui. Elle prenait bien moins de place que Ron. En fait, elle semblait si frêle à côté de lui, surtout quand elle s'était blottie dans ses bras. Comment ce petit brin de femme pouvait affronter toutes ces épreuves et trouver encore la force de se battre, de sourire, de tenter d'être heureuse ou du moins de la paraître? Il était réellement admiratif devant Hermione. Il se promis de faire en sorte qu'elle continue à être heureuse, de gagner cette guerre pour le monde mais surtout pour elle. Car elle méritait son bonheur plus que quiconque. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui aurait pu être assez courageux pour effacer la mémoire de ses propre parents. Courageux ou désespéré. Cela le tuait de savoir que dans le cas de Hermione c'était la seconde proposition. Elle avait beau ne jamais s'être vraiment entendue avec sa famille, qui finalement ne l'avait jamais comprise, elle méritait tellement mieux. Il effleura ses cheveux emmêles, étalés sur l'oreiller. _Je te le promet. Tu seras heureuse_. Puis il se laissa sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur.

L'aube le tira d'un sommeil profond. Le premier depuis longtemps. S'étirant il se cogna à la jeune fille étendue à ses côtés. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même à l'autre bout du lit et seuls ses pieds étaient collés à lui. Position étrange. Elle lui faisait penser à un chat. Il mit ses lunettes et commença à se lever avant de se rappeler du troisième habitant de la tente. Tout compte fait, rester au lit jusqu'au réveil de Hermione n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il se mit à observer la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Hermione. C'était sa petite sœur en quelque sorte. Ou sa mère selon la situation ne put il pas s'empêcher de penser. Elle avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil. Loin de tous les problèmes de la réalité. Il ne se sentit pas le cœur de la réveiller, bien que le soleil soit déjà levé depuis longtemps.

Elle émergea doucement du monde des rêves. Elle sentait le lit sous son corps et la couverture de laine contre sa peau mais elle se trouvait en même temps dans un tout autre endroit, une sorte d'armoire avec sa mère qui lui conseillait de changer de chaussettes car quand on est riche on est gommé de hérisson... Elle ouvrit les yeux. Cela ne voulait strictement rien dire. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion à voix basse elle avisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit. Harry la regardait appuyé sur ses coudes. Sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentit un peu gênée.

«Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps? Murmura t elle.

– Pas trop... Je n'avais pas envie de me lever et risquer de voir la fouine.»

Elle comprenait tout à fait ce sentiment, pourtant il était largement temps de se mettre en route, ils sortirent donc du lit. Malfoy allait mieux que la veille puisqu'il avait pu se lever. Il était assis sur une chaise, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ne se tourna même pas vers eux. Hermione commença à faire des Œufs au plat tandis que Harry s'asseyait aux côtés du blond.

«C'est bien tu as compris ta place, sang de...

– Si tu veux manger je te conseil de ne pas finir cette phrase, l'handicapé. Je ne tolèrerai pas cette insulte.. Rétorqua t elle avant que Harry ne réagisse de façon plus violente et inconsidérée.

– Inutile d'en venir aux menaces.

– Voyons, je me met simplement à la hauteur de tes capacités mentales.»

Il ne répondit pas et eu droit à sa part de nourriture. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas énervée contre le blond. À croire qu'il ne méritait même pas sa colère. Ou que ces petites piques, pas forcément amicales lui permettaient d'évacuer sa frustration. Ou que Harry portait le médaillon qui semblait avoir la faculté de rendre les gens de mauvaise humeur. Un peu comme l'anneau du seigneur des anneaux. Voldemort s'en serait il inspiré? Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire à l'idée de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom devant une télé en admiration face à Sauron et fit partager sa vision aux autres. Harry sourit tandis que Malefoy la regardait comme si elle était folle.

Ils levèrent le camps en milieu d'après midi, lorsque la fièvre du serpentard fut, quelques potions aidant, retombée à une température normale.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures qu'ils marchaient sans parler, évitant les branches de ces foutu arbres qui pour une raison étranges pullulaient dans les forêts comme des fourmis autours d'un pot de confiture. Harry en avait franchement marre de se promener dans les bois. Certes, c'était son idée d'aller dans ce foutu village où il était né, et la journée était moins longue qu'à leur habitude. Mais il aurait très bien pu se passer de ces longues heures de randonnée qui ne les faisait avancer que d'une quarantaine de kilomètres par jour. Moins encore aujourd'hui. Pourquoi diable n'utilisaient ils pas de balais? C'était peut être plus repérable et Hermione détestait tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin au vol mais ça restait sacrément plus rapide. Il poussa un long soupir en repoussant un arbuste du pied. Au moins avait il ses deux mains contrairement à certains... Cela le réconforta un peu.

Peu à peu une sorte de routine s'installa. En fait depuis l'arrivée de Malefoy peu de choses avaient changé. Quelques joutes verbales tournant parfois en disputes voir attaques contre un certain manchot venaient amener un peu d'animation et de paroles, ce qui était somme toute bienvenu. Et surtout, maintenant Hermione attendait presque avec impatience les soirs. Elle aimait ces moments où elle se retrouvait avec Harry dans l'intimité de la chambre. C'était dans ces instants hors du temps et de la réalité qu'elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un ami tel que lui. Allongés, les yeux fixés sur le tissu tendu au dessus d'eux, ils évoquaient tous les sujets, parlaient de leurs peurs, de leur envies, de leur espoirs et de tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit. Ils parlaient de la suite de leurs études, de leur réussite, des Horcruxes et de comment les détruire.

Elle lui avait longtemps parlé de Ron, de ses sentiments contradictoires à son égard. Pendant un temps elle avait presque cru à de l'amour. Il y avait entre eux cette délicieuse tension. Un jeu de regard. Un geste évocateur. Une main laissée trop longtemps sur une autre. Un contact léger provoquant des frissons. Mais il n'y avait rien eu de plus. Elle avait espéré en vivant sous le même toit qu'il se passerait quelque chose au risque de faire de Harry leur chandelier attitré. Mais non. Elle s'était lassée et lui était parti. Il l'avait trahie. Abandonnée. Et plus rien n'arriverait jamais entre eux. C'était fini et même cette pensée ne lui faisait rien. Elle avait poussé un profond soupir.

Harry l'avait écouté un peu triste. Ron aimait Hermione. Il le savait pour en avoir parlé une fois avec le roux. Apparemment il avait plus investi cette relation que la sorcière. Lorsqu'il avait ait part de cette pensée à son amie elle s'était énervée.

Il n'avait fait aucun mouvement vers elle. Rien. Des effleurements par ci par là mais elle attendait du concret. Elle l'avait laissé entendre de façon très explicite. Elle voulait plus qu'une relation amicale avec lui. Et il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas à la considérer comme acquise. Si il avait voulu sortir avec elle, il n'avait qu'à agir.

«Tu n'as pas fait le premier pas non plus» avait il murmuré, presque timidement. Et il avait marqué un point.

Mais elle lui avait donné l'occasion de le faire ce fameux premier pas. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui le fasse – et merde à l'égalité des sexes dans ce cas précis. En outre, elle avait la désagréable impression que cette initiative lui revenait, que sinon il ne prendrait jamais de décision et qu'elle devrait tout faire dans leur couple. Or elle ne voulait pas cela. Et puis, par les chaussettes à pois de Dumbledore, elle avait bien le droit de vouloir qu'on la plaque contre un mur pour l'embrasser langoureusement! Cela avait beaucoup fait rire Harry et elle avait fait mine de dormir, vexée.

Le jeune homme brun avait toujours imaginé ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était stupide. Dans un futur aussi lointain qu'hypothétique il ne les voyait pas mariés avec beaucoup d'enfants. Oh, il imaginait très bien Ron entouré d'une ribambelle de petits monstres roux mais Hermione... Il ne savait pas trop mais ne pensait pas que les aspirations de Ron lui conviennent. Il soupira. Lui même ne pouvait pas se projeter dans le futur. Il avait l'intime et profonde conviction qu'il allait mourir dans cette guerre. Qu'allait devenir Ginny? Il en avait discuté longuement avec Hermione. Il lui avait confié qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, avant qu'ils ne partent mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir de futur pour leur couple. Peut être avait elle déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et il n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps des larmes amères. Il avait envie de la revoir et pourtant rien n'était moins sur. Il se baissa machinalement pour éviter une branche ce qui lui permit fortuitement d'esquiver le sort de Hermione.

«Expelliarmus»


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou, voilà le chapitre cinq, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tient à remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, donc Merci et celles qui me lisent. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, poser des questions ou dire ce qui vous passe par la tête ^^

Enjoy it =)

* * *

_Chapitre cinq: Vocalises, playback et fausses notes._

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils marchaient. Il avait mal. Mais c'était maintenant une partie de son quotidien. Celui qui a dit qu'on pouvait s'habituer à tout avait raison. On s'habitue même à la douleur. Il sentait ses forces le quitter doucement, s'échappant au goutte à goutte de ce bout de bras qui lui restait. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps ainsi. Marcher le fatiguait de plus en plus. C'était presque pire que quand il était seul et affamé. Au moins maintenant mangeait il à sa faim. Il savait que les deux autres sorciers cherchaient à l'aider. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui les avait décidé à le faire après leur passé commun, mais voyait souvent Granger ramasser des champignons ou d'autres plantes. Les ingrédients d'une potion. Il espérait seulement qu'elle serait efficace.

Il passait beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à la situation. Il était coincé ici avec celui en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs, tout en le détestant cordialement. Mais ces querelles appartenaient au passé. L'heure n'était plus aux enfantillages. Sa mésentente avec Saint Potter n'était rien en comparaison de sa haine envers _lui_. Envers eux.

Son bras absent. Ses souvenirs qu'il revivait dès qu'il fermait les yeux, si vifs, si présents. Tant de raisons supplémentaires de les détester. De _se_ détester. Qu'il avait été naïf. Revenir après son... échec. À quoi s'attendait il? Être pardonné? Oublié? Il eu un sourire dur. Il aurait du fuir avant. Pourquoi le vieux fou ne l'avait il pas aidé? Ravalant sa rancune et sa colères il se concentra sur la marche.

À ce moment précis, se dit il en regardant le garçon qui le précédait, Potter n'avait aucune chance. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter car Potter _devait _réussir. Il avait fui sans grandes chances de survie. Mais il se découvrait une envie de vivre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulait se venger. Il voulait vivre. Leur montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Alors lui était venue cette idée. Puisqu'il était ici de toute façon, il pouvait au moins faire son possible pour les aider. Il avait toujours su s'adapter aux situations, faire ce qu'il devait faire du moment qu'il en retirait quelque bénéfice. Tant que ça ne demandait pas d'être gentil, il pouvait essayer. Il avait fait part de sa proposition à la sorcière qui marchait à ses côtés.

Elle était perdue dans le monde alternatif de ses pensées. Elle avait cette faculté étonnante à se couper totalement du monde extérieur quand elle le voulait pour se retrouver seule face à elle même. C'était cela qui lui permettait de tenir. De ne pas penser aux choses désagréables. Elle se coupait de la réalité et dans son propre univers elle se contenter de voguer parmi les connaissances qu'elle avait accumulé, parmi ses rêves et ses désirs. Cependant des appels répétés la firent reprendre pied dans le réel. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle se trouvait dans la forêt entrain de marcher. C'était Malefoy qui lui parlait. Pendant quelques instants elle cru à une blague. Mais sa proposition était plus que sérieuse. Elle le regarda longuement, cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait le croire, lui faire_ confiance_. À lui. Elle analysa son idée pour en conclure qu'elle n'était pas_ si _mauvaise. Elle était toutefois trop fière pour accorder à la fouine le droit d'avoir de_ bonnes_ idées.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette et visé son meilleur ami qui la précédait de quelque mètres.

«Expelliarmus!»

Elle avait vu Harry éviter le sort de justesse, par un fortuit hasard, avant de se retourner pour fixer sur elle des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette, bien qu'il ait amorcé un mouvement de la main vers sa poche. Dire qu'il semblait choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de baisser sa baguette et de s'excuser.

«Granger, c'était le but qu'il ne soit pas prêt.

– Je sais Malefoy. Mais ça n'empêche. Encore désolée, mais pour une fois que ce boulet n'a pas une idée de merde j'ai voulu essayer. Et même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre il a raison sur un point, nous ne sommes pas assez entrainés. Or je ne pense pas que les Mangemorts nous envoient une carte de visite pour nous prévenir de leur attaque. En se lançant des sorts aux moments les plus inattendus cela nous permettra certainement d'améliorer nos réflexes.»

Au moins une qui avait compris la chose se dit le blond. Mais la réaction de Potter l'avait découragé. Si cela commençait ainsi il ne battrait jamais le seigneur des ténèbres si il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre un sort de première année. Et puis quel mangemort utilisait ce sort? Sérieusement, la sorcière le décevait. Comment cette fille avait-elle pu pénétrer ses barrières mentales si elle lançait encore des sortilèges de ce genre? C'était un paradoxe. Au moins pensa t il sombrement, il avait eu le plaisir sadique de voir l'autre perdre totalement ses moyens et il fallait avouer que c'était une vision assez plaisante. Désespérante mais plaisante. Il avait du pain sur la planche si il voulait les faire sortir du monde des bisounours. Évidement Malefoy ne connaissait cette expression purement moldue. En fait il doutait même que les moldus aient une culture. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

«Attend, la fouine t'a conseillée de m'attaquer et tu l'as fait?

– Oh ça va Harry. De toute façon, j'aurais du avoir cette idée avant lui, alors remet toi.»

Il se releva en grommelant quelque chose de peu poli envers ces «sales fouines à queue de serpent» et se remit à marcher. Il fit quelque pas avant de se retourner et de lancer un sort au blondinet qui n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour l'éviter.

«Pitoyable. Je croyais qu'on devait s'entrainer.».

Malefoy retint une remarque amère en se remettant debout. Il n'avait toujours pas de baguette et une seule main de libre, évidemment qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme! Surtout qu'il perdait du sang en continu, que son moignon lui faisait un mal de chien et qu'il avait des cicatrices encore un peu douloureuses. Sans parler du fait qu'il marchait sous des arbres depuis des lustres, qu'il avait froid et qu'il se trouvait en présence des dernières personnes – outre les mangemorts et leur maitre – qu'il aurait voulu croiser. Mais il ne dit rien. Parce que c'était un Malefoy. Il avait appris très jeune à ne pas agir si cela pouvait lui portait préjudice. Leur parler ne lui apporterait rien. Ils n'étaient pas ses amis.

Toute cette histoire d'entrainement surprise rappelait à Hermione un vieux professeur qu'ils avaient eu. **Vigilance constante**. Comment avaient ils pu oublier ça? Ça aurait pu causer leur mort. Une erreur de débutant. Mais ils _étaient _des débutants. Ils n'avaient même pas encore leur diplôme de fin d'étude. Elle soupira. Sauver le monde rien que ça. Leurs épaules lui semblaient bien frêle pour supporter un tel fardeau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Lui aussi devait se trainer un sacré fardeau. Elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait de plus en plus mal en point. Elle espérait qu'il tienne jusqu'à la confection de la potion. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entrain de _s'inquiéter_ pour _lui._ Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée.

Le temps semblait à la fois leur filer entre les doigts et s'éterniser. Les journées s'enchainaient, semblables, parfois parsemées de petits incidents. Le paysage changeait peu si ce n'est que le sol se couvrait de neige et que les champs avaient remplacés les arbres, rendant leur progression plus aisée. Ils croisaient maintenant assez souvent des fermes et des routes de campagnes ce qui ne les rassurait guère. Ils s'étaient arrêtés une fois dans un village pour aller dans un super-marché. Drago était resté dehors. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les Moldus. Il avait donc attendu, dans le froid, stoïque et silencieux face aux regards surpris et plein de pitié des quelques passants. Ils n'étaient même pas digne de recevoir une de ses paroles.

Le froid se faisait incisif. C'était un de leur pire ennemis. Il ralentissait leur progression, les obligeait à utiliser la magie plus que raisonnable. Ils avaient dépensés une bonne part de leur réserve d'argent Moldu pour se pourvoir de manteaux de ski. Malefoy avait accepté de porter une de ces choses en dessous de sa cape. Il n'était pas fou. Mieux valait supporter les lubies Moldues de ses anciens ennemis plutôt que de mourir de froid. Surtout que son état ne s'améliorait pas, loin de là. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout pendant leurs longues heures de marche.

Hermione s'ennuyait. La journée, il ne se passait jamais rien excepté quelques chutes, des retours de branche, des rencontres avec des animaux sauvages ou quelques moldus un peu fous qui trouvaient du plaisir à se promener dans ce pays glacé. Du coup elle attendait d'autant plus les nuits qu'elle les passait avec Harry. Cela la rassurait, la détendait, la sortait de la triste monotonie de leur journées. Mais elle redoutait que le garçon se rende compte de son travers. Car depuis qu'elle avait ressorti ce livre, sous le couvert de la potion de Malefoy... elle recommençait à s'adonner à son penchant pour la connaissance. Sauf que toute connaissance n'est pas bonne à avoir. Celle ci ne l'était pas, elle le savait pertinemment. Et pourtant... Cela il ne fallait surtout pas que Harry le découvre.

Ils arriveraient bientôt à Godric's Hollow. C'était l'endroit où l'épée de Grifondor devait être cachée. Du moins l'espérait elle. De même, elle priait pour qu'il s'y trouve un apothicaire pouvant lui procurer les ingrédients manquants. Dans le cas contraire elle doutait fortement de la survie de Malefoy... Celui là était une autre épine plantée dans son pied. Il les ralentissait beaucoup et ne pouvait pas les faire transplaner directement aux alentours du village vu qu'il n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Servirait-il un jour à quelque chose? Elle poussa un profond soupir. Si encore il n'y avait eu que ça. Mais il fallait qu'en plus il les réveille presque toute les nuits par des hurlements à vous glacer le sang. Certes il avait le droit de faire des cauchemars mais tout de même. Au moins cela donnait à la sorcière l'occasion de se blottir contre Harry...

«Malefoy...

– Hum...

– Pourquoi es tu parti de chez toi?»

Le serpentard baissa les yeux vers la brunette. Elle avait cet air sérieux sur le visage qu'il lui avait souvent vu à l'école. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire touffus étaient attachés en une longue tresse ce qui avait au moins l'avantage de les discipliner. Son manteau était visiblement trop léger puisqu'elle tremblait légèrement. En même temps, c'était un habit moldu. Elle le fixait de ses yeux bruns bordés de large cernes avec un air... concerné. Pourquoi diable lui demandait-elle ça maintenant? Il l'observa avec suspicion. Ces derniers temps il avait l'impression qu'elle passait plus de temps avec lui. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. C'était plutôt qu'elle évitait le saint Potter, l'élu, le survivant ou autre surnom débile par lequel la population sorcière s'amusait à le qualifier, et par conséquent avait tendance à rester avec lui. Étrange. Pas qu'il s'y intéresse mais ils étaient trois seuls dans une forêt. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre.

«En quoi ça t'intéresse Granger?

– Je me posait la question, c'est tout.

– Cela ne te concerne pas le moins du monde.

– Peut être que tu te sentiras mieux si tu en parle tu sais. Que tu feras moins de cauchemars.»

Il serra le poing. C'était donc ça. Tentant de rester impassible malgré la colère qui l'avait envahit il répondit d'un ton glacial.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te confirais mes problèmes. Nous ne sommes pas amis.».

Elle le regarda, désolée. Oui, ils n'étaient pas amis. Elle était simplement curieuse et puis elle s'ennuyait. Ils n'étaient pas amis mais cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient dans la même tente. Pas par choix peut être mais les faits étaient là. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessée par la froideur de son ton. Elle attendait... au moins de la reconnaissance. Après tout, elle essayait de l'aider! Malgré le fait que ce soit lui. Elle savait que ça n'aurait pas du la toucher. Mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ça. Foutu sentiments.

Elle accéléra le pas, rejoignant son ami.

Ce soir là elle s'isola sous un arbre avec le livre de magie noire et s'entraina à lancer des sorts. Tout d'abord elle s'entraina pour ce sort si complexe qui devait être lancé sur la potion de Malefoy. Le geste était particulièrement difficile à réaliser, surtout sans images dans le livre, et il fallait respecter un grand nombre de paramètres lors de la lecture de l'incantation, comme la profondeur des inspiration ou le nombre de clignement des yeux. Une fois qu'elle estima qu'elle réussirait elle ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant elle vit une araignée monter à un arbre près d'elle. Elle revoyait encore ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Pointant sa baguette vers l'arachnide elle murmura «impero».

Un craquement de branche lui fit tourner la tête. Malefoy. Son cœur loupa un battement. Malefoy l'avait vu. C'était un cauchemar. Il la regardait, impassible. Ses yeux gris et froids qui semblaient la transpercer ne laissaient rien transparaître de ses pensées ou de ses sentiments, comme à son habitude. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait _vu_. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois tout en s'approchant. Il se baissa doucement et prit le livre qu'elle avait posé à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux. _Pitié, faites que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve._


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà le chapitre six avec un jour de retard, dont je m'excuse, mais en fait c'est le premier chapitre que je n'avait pas écrit en avance donc ça a pris un peu de temps. Il est peut être un peu décousu vu que je l'ai écrit en plusieurs temps et il s'y passe plein de choses!

Je me suis pas mal inspiré du passage dans le bouquin pour se chapitre donc je tenait à le préciser, c'est à J. qu'appartient tout l'univers de Harry Potter.

Bref, je vous laisse lire mais avant une page d'auto-pub: j'ai écrit un court OS qui s'appelle derrière l'Histoire, n'hésitez pas à le lire (oui, je fais ma propre promotion, et je vous embête... non c'est pas vrai, je vous aime)

Voili Voilou, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, que vous aimiez ou pas d'ailleurs. Sur ce je m'en vais.

Enjoy it ^^

* * *

_Chapitre six: Tant de choses qui tombent..._

Harry était perplexe. Ces derniers jours, Hermione semblait l'éviter. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. C'est juste qu'elle semblait... mal à l'aise en sa présence, chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et ça le perturbait au plus haut point. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il était partagé entre l'envie de découvrir ce que c'était et son respect pour les secrets de la sorcière. Ce qui l'énervait particulièrement, c'est qu'elle semblait passer plus de temps avec Malfoy. Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment ce sentiments. En fait, ses sentiments n'étaient pas sa priorité. Ils allaient arriver à Godric's Hollow le lendemain. Il avait hâte tout en redoutant ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. C'était... la ville où ses parents étaient morts. Tués par Voldemort, juste à cause d'une prophétie. Une petite boule de verre qui s'était brisée. L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...

Pour éviter de penser à cela il prit machinalement le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main – Hermione en laissait traîner plein dans la chambre. Il se trouva que c'était les contes de Beedle le Barde. Il le feuilleta, sans prêter vraiment attention au contenu, jusqu'à ce qu'une marque attire son attention. Elle avait été tracée à la main. Ce n'était pas grand chose, un petit triangle avec une sorte d'œil à l'intérieur. Mais elle lui rappela quelque chose. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Un triangle... jaune? Puis soudain il se rappela. Le mariage. Xénophilius. Le collier. La marque de Grindelwald. C'était cela. Krum lui avait dit qu'il y avait la même à Dumstrang et que c'était Grindelwald, sorcier noir de son état, qui l'y avait laissé. Étrange... Il appela Hermione pour lui montrer mais seul le silence lui répondit et il prit conscience qu'il était seul sous la tente.

Il décida d'aller la trouver. La nuit était claire et la lune pleine. Il eu une pensée pour Lupin. Comment allaient ils? Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils lui manquaient. Il aurait tellement voulu parfois un adulte. Quelqu'un de responsable. Quelqu'un qui pourrait les protéger. Ils n'avaient que dix sept ans et l'avenir du monde sur le dos. Il secoua la tête. Sa respiration troublait le calme de la nuit et formait de petits nuages de vapeur devant lui. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid. Il fit quelque pas, l'herbe craquant sous ses pieds, ses yeux cherchant à percer l'obscurité pour trouver son amie. En contournant la tente il vit de la lumière du côté d'un bosquet. Il sourit et se dirigea vers le couvert des arbres.

Il s'arrêta net e voyant qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Malfoy était à ses côtés, assis, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle même était de dos aussi ne voyait il que la masse broussailleuse de ses cheveux qu'elle avait détachés. En entendant Harry elle sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna. Elle avait l'air un peu confuse, honteuse.

«Harry! S'exclama t elle.

– Hermione, je te cherchais, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Il vit Malfoy lui murmurer quelque chose et se crispa. Que se passait il donc entre ces deux là. Hermione le regarda, gênée, ses dents triturant sa lèvre inférieure.

– Je... Je pense qu'on devrait rendre sa baguette à Malfoy.

Il la regarda un instant, juste le temps d'assimiler le sens de sa phrase.

– Pardon?

Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Maudit soit Malfoy et tous ses éventuels descendants. Maudit soit la curiosité maladive du blond – elle pouvait bien parler remarque – et sa propre imprudence. Pourquoi avait il un aussi mauvais timing? Elle le savait. Elle aurait du le noyer. Quelle idée stupide de le sauver. STU – PI – DE. Maintenant il savait. Maintenant il avait un moyen de pression. Un moyen infaillible. Et tout ça à cause de cette foutu araignée. De ce foutu sort. De cette foutu magie noire. De cette maudite fouine.

«Oui... Il pourrait... Si on nous attaque... Je pense que ce serait mieux de ne pas avoir en plus à le défendre... Tu comprends... C'est déjà un poids... et puis il n'a aucune raison de partir ou de nous trahir... Je pense... que ce serait judicieux... euh...»

Judicieux? Comment avait elle pu sortir une ânerie pareille. Judicieux rien que ça. Donner une arme à un toujours possible Mangemort – après tout son bras coupé était peut être une partie de son plan pour les tuer – un plan très ingénieux certes mais... Non lui rendre sa baguette n'était en rien judicieux. Et d'après ce qu'elle voyait Harry ne trouvait pas cela pensable. Alors judicieux...

Il mit un moment à assimiler le fait que Hermione lui demandait de rendre sa baguette à Malfoy. Judicieux? Quelle blague. Elle même n'avait pas l'air un instant convaincue. Elle n'avait jamais su lui mentir. Il avait la forte impression que la raison de sa demande était autre chose qu'une idée «raisonnable». Il refoula la vague de colère qui menaçait de l'envahir. Elle lui cachait quelque chose et il découvrirait quoi à un moment où à un autre car il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui mentirait pas éternellement. Pour l'instant sa découverte était plus importante que cela. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien rendre sa baguette à la fouine. Elle avait raison, il n'avait aucun intérêt à les attaquer et il pourrait se défendre.

«D'accord.»

Sans attendre qu'elle digère sa surprise – preuve qu'elle n'y croyait pas mais bon – il l'entraîna vers la tente lui montra le dessin mais cette marque la laissa perplexe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Ce n'était pas une rune ou une langue antique elle en était presque certaine. Alors qu'elle partait pour chercher son livre de rune - il fallait toujours vérifier ce dont on était pas sûr - la voix de Malfoy retenti. Les reliques de la mort. C'était leur symbole. Un rond pour la pierre de résurrection, un triangle pour la cape d'invisibilité, un unique trait pour la baguette de puissance. Elle le regarda, surprise avant de soupirer. Comme quoi avoir un sang pur pouvait se révéler utile.

Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'elle réfléchissait et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il y avait cette marque, rajoutée là par feu leur directeur à n'en pas douter. Elle tournait et retournait sa signification possible dans sa tête sans parvenir à la saisir. C'était le signe d'un conte pour enfant. Personne ne croyait à ces histoires. Battre la mort, et puis quoi encore? La mort n'était même pas une personne. En quoi cela pouvait il les aider? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait il attiré leur attention là dessus? Même mort il arrivait encore à parler par énigme. Il avait quelque chose contre les phrases simples, claires et précises ce n'était pas possible! Et dire qu'il misait l'avenir du monde sorcier libre sur leur capacité à résoudre ses énigmes. Il était fou.

Selon le conte, la cape d'invisibilité était parfaite, pas comme celles du ministère qui avaient une durée de vie limité. Machinalement, Harry sorti la sienne et la regarda. Alors qu'il faisait glisser le tissus fluide entre ses doigts il se demandait si c'était possible. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas laissé cet indice justement pour cela. Après tout, pourquoi un conte? Pourquoi un conte si ce n'était pas plus... Si ce n'était pas juste un conte... Sa cape d'invisibilité, serais ce cette fameuse cape? Une cape pouvant berner la mort elle même... Cela lui paraissait fou. Mais après tout, être un sorcier aussi lui avait paru fou, quelques années plus tôt. Tout comme l'existence de dragons, chiens à trois têtes, plantes permettant de respirer sous l'eau et autres bizarreries. Alors pourquoi ne pas croire aux reliques de la mort?

Elle écouta Harry lui faire part de ses déductions et conclu comme lui.

Ils étaient tous deux allongés, plongés dans leur pensée. Le jeune homme appréhendait la journée du lendemain. Godric's Hollow... L'endroit où tout avait commencé. Ses parents devaient y être enterré. Il se demandait si leur maison était toujours là. Si il pourrait voir ce qui avait été sa chambre. L'endroit où ses parents avaient du vivre tant de bon moments avant de... Pourrait il voir leur tombe? Était il prêt à le faire? Il évitait d'ordinaire de penser à ses parents. Cela faisait remonter en lui des sentiments aussi forts que contradictoires. Pour chasser la boule qui semblait obstruer sa gorge il se força à penser à autre chose. Trouverait il l'épée de Griffondor? Pourrait il enfin détruire ce foutu médaillon? Serait elle cachée dans le cimetière...?

Il sentit Hermione se rapprocher et passer bras autours de lui.

«Tout se passera bien Harry. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. Je serai avec toi...».

Il se retourna et se blotti contre la sorcière, plongeant petit à petit dans le sommeil, bercé par la litanie des paroles aussi douces et rassurantes que fausses que lui murmurait son amie.

Elle sentit sa respiration s'apaiser et prendre le rythme lent et régulier indiquant qu'il dormait. Doucement, elle retira son bras qui l'enserrait, plongeant au passage ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et décoiffés du garçon. Elle laissa traîner sa main sur sa joue mal rasée, appréciant le contact des poils drus. Elle distinguait à peine son visage dans l'obscurité, mais espérait qu'il était calme et détendu. Que le sommeil lui permettrait d'échapper un peu à ses soucis. Elle se pencha vers lui, lui chuchotant une énième promesse illusoire dans l'oreille. Elle effleura son front de ses lèvres, lui souhaitant de beaux rêves avant de se retourner, le cœur battant, tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait faillit faire.

Il se réveilla à l'aube, se sortant du sommeil sans transition, ses émotions de la veille resurgissant au moment même où il ouvrit les yeux. C'était aujourd'hui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie toujours endormie puis se leva. Ne tenant pas en place il sorti. L'air froid du matin le frappa au visage, rougissant ses joues, matérialisant son souffle. Il fit quelque pas. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Qu'il ne pense pas à tout à l'heure. Il avait envie d'y aller tout de suite. De partir maintenant. Il songea à réveiller les deux autres, amorça un mouvement vers la tente, se retint au dernier moment, alla nerveusement jusqu'au bosquet où il les avait surpris la veille, revint sur ses pas, rentra, fit du thé, le laissa refroidir, prit un livre, le jeta dans un coin. Merlin, ils mettaient bien du temps à se réveiller!

Elle émergea doucement. Le soleil était déjà levé, mais depuis peu à en juger par la lumière qu'elle percevait à travers le voile fin de ses paupières. Ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux elle tâta le lit à ses côtés. Vide. Poussant un profond soupir elle consentit à se lever.

Elle vit Harry qui faisait les cents pas au milieu du «salon». Un souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Vif. Indésirable. Elle le chassa sans broncher. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivaient devant le village.

Hermione leur distribua chacun une dose de polynectar qu'elle avait confectionné tout exprès avec des cheveux de moldus. Il faut dire qu'ils faisaient un trio aussi inattendu que reconnaissable. Ils prirent donc l'apparence de trois adultes, banaux en tout points. Malfoy resta cependant manchot. Sa blessure découlait d'une magie trop noire pour qu'une simple potion la masque.

Le village était, en cette heure matinale, aussi désert que peu accueillant. Aucun passant ne parcourait ses rues enneigées. Des décorations dans les arbres semblaient vouloir amener un peu de chaleur et de vie, mais n'y parvenaient pas. C'était la veille de Noël pensa Hermione. L'air froid semblait leur brûler la gorge. La neige crissait sous leur pas. Dans ce silence presque suffocant Harry avait l'impression que tout les battements de son cœur risquaient de réveiller le hameau.

Hermione lui indiqua un coin un peu en retrait, près d'une église de pierre grises. Le cimetière.

Il hésita. Une simple porte entrouverte. Un obstacle insurmontable.

Hermione lui sourit.

Il franchit le portail.

Ils déambulaient entre les tombes. Malfoy était resté sur un banc à l'entrée. Ils cherchaient, regardant les noms, les pierres. Certaines étaient couvertes de fleurs, de témoignages de douleur, d'autres usées par le temps, troublantes dans leur abandon. Ce lieu respirait la mort, la peine, la douleur. Les battements de son cœur n'en résonnaient que plus fort. On ne se sent jamais plus vivant que parmi les morts.

Hermione l'appela. Lui désignant une tombe un peu à l'écart. Il s'approcha. Lu l'entête. Soupira. Kendra Dumbledore et sa fille Adriana. Cela ne le concernait pas dans l'immédiat. Il en voulu un peu à la sorcière de l'appeler ainsi pour rien. C'était un moment tellement important pour lui. Mais il eu quand même un pensée émue pour Dumbledre, qui avait lui aussi pperdu des membres de sa famille, dans ce même petit village quelque part en Angleterre.

Hermione marchait en silence, observant les tombes. Elle en vit au nom de Abbot, peut être des parents de Hanna. Elle sentait la tension de son amie. Aussi ne fit elle plus de commentaire. Elle vit sur une tombe rongée par les intempéries de signe des reliques de la mort. Elle s'approcha, dégagea la neige qui couvrait l'inscription presque effacée par les affres du temps. Ignotus. Elle se releva en haussant les épaules. Elle retiendrait ce nom.

Il déambulait toujours parmi les morts, hésitant toujours avant de lire une inscriptions. Une nouvelle fois la voix de son amie résonna. «Harry».

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Chaque pas semblait un effort immense. Elle l'attendait devant une tombe de marbre blanc, aussi blanc que la neige. L'inscription se détachait en lettres sombres. Immanquable.

.

**James Potter, né le 27 mars 1960, mort le 31 octobre 1981**

**Lily Potter, née le 30 janvier 1960, morte le 31 octobre 1981**

**Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort**

**.**

Il bloqua un moment sur cette phrase, qu'il associait plus à Voldemort qu'à ses parents. Mais là n'était pas l'important. L'important c'était qu'ici, sous ses pieds, se tenaient les deux êtres qui lui avaient donné la vie.

Se tenait sa mère, qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui, pour qu'il puisse vivre, en défiant une dernière fois le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Son père, qu'il n'avait cessé d'idéalisé, qui l'avait déçu ce fameux soir, dans le bureau de Rogue, mais qui restait son père, le meilleur ami de Sirius, de Lupin, un homme fort et courageux.

Il sentit des larmes brûlantes rouler sur sa joue. Il les laissa couler. Aujourd'hui il pleurait ses parents. Cette famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. À cause de_ lui_.

Il sentit la main de Hermione se glisser dans la sienne, la serrer, fort.

Ils restèrent longtemps, tous les deux, les yeux rivés sur une pierre blanche. Puis Hermione leva sa baguette. Tout doucement de petites fleurs blanches percèrent la couverture de neige qui recouvrait la tombe, tentant d'atteindre les pales rayons du soleil.

Il baissa les yeux vers son amie. Elle savait toujours quoi faire. Il passa un bras autours de ses épaules et ils rejoignirent Malfoy qui les attendait.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je suis désolée, vraiment, de mon retard. Je pense que désormais je posterait mes chapitres le jeudi, parce que j'aime la lettre J. Bref, voilà enfin le chapitre sept, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Sinon je suis officiellement en vacances! Ce qui fait que je n'aurait normalement plus trop de retard (quoi que...).

Je tenais à remercier Delphine, Olivia, Mama et les trois Guests pour leur review auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre en MP, donc merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir.

Encore une fois n'ayez pas peur le laisser une petite review, je vous assure que vous ne serez pas maudits/mangés/réduits en cendre/torturés par un brocoli si vous le faites!

Enjoy it ^^

* * *

_Chapitre sept : Le retour des morts vivants._

Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait sur ce banc. Seul. Las. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Là, assit dans la neige en cette veille de noël, il n'avait envie que de disparaître, de se fondre dans le paysage. Il enviait les quelques flocons de neige qui voletaient. Il leur enviait leur chute douce. Il leur enviait leur anonymat. Il leur enviait l'immensité blanche qui leur tendait les bras, qui les enveloppaient dès qu'ils touchaient le sol. Il avait mal. Très mal. Mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait du monde. De lui même aussi.

Deux personnes sortirent du cimetière, main dans la main. L'homme avait pleuré. Il grimaça, hésitant entre amertume, moquerie et indifférence. Au moins avait-il quelqu'un à ses côtés, pour le soutenir. Lui n'avait plus personne. Il réalisa que c'était juste Potter et Granger. Il n'avait même pas envie de se moquer, de les gratifier d'une remarque acide dont il avait le secret. Il se leva avec difficulté. Lutta pour tenir droit malgré le monde qui tournait. Tout lui semblait blanc. Penser lui faisait mal. Il fit un pas. Il ne chancelait pas. Il restait droit. Digne. La douleur, il savait faire avec. La solitude aussi. Il l'avait toujours fait. Il suivit les deux autres en silence. Un silence irréel. La neige semblait étouffer tous les bruits, ceux de leur pas, les battements de son cœur, le sifflement qui lui vrillait les oreille, les chants insipides de Noël. Tout était si lointain.

Il ne regardait pas où il allait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se concentrait pour marcher droit. Chaque pas lui demandait un effort. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son état s'était dégradé à ce point. Il s'efforçait de penser à autres chose, mais avait peur de tomber si jamais il détournait son attention de la marche. Il était pathétique. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Il écouta la conversation des deux autres. Ils parlaient de trouver la maison d'une certaine Bathilda Tourdesac. Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Bathilda. Elle avait un rapport avec un livre écrit sur Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Ce nom le percuta. Il se retrouva quelques mois plus tôt. Une éternité plus tôt.

_Il était sur la tour d'Astronomie, sa baguette levée. Devant lui se tenait le directeur. Le mage le plus puissant de tous les temps. Il l'avait désarmé. Un sort de première année et s'en était finit, il l'avait à sa merci. Il n'avait même pas lutté mais lui s'en foutait. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait tellement. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien comprit. Lui et ses airs de vieux sage, il n'était qu'un fou. Il ne l'avait pas aidé. «Tu n'es pas un meurtrier». Non, il ne l'était pas. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Il l'avait forcé à le devenir. Si il avait comprit... si il n'avait pas été obsédé par Potter... il aurait pu l'aider. Le sortir de là. De ce monde de fou sous les ordres d'un dégénéré. Il aurait du comprendre. Il aurait du faire quelque chose. Il aurait du réalisé ce que lui même ne pouvait pas dire, pas avouer. Mais non, il avait attendu sa mort, un sourire aux lèvres. Et Severus était arrivé. Un sort et s'en était finit. L'irréparable avait été commit._ Et maintenant... Maintenant c'était trop tard. Maintenant tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Il percuta un corps. Hermione lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait à la fois désapprobateur et inquiet ce qui n'était donc pas très compréhensible, de tout façon Malefoy n'avait pas baissé la tête vers elle. Il regardait d'un œil absent la maison en ruine qui leur faisait face. La maison des Potter.

Elle serra plus fort la main de Harry. Il contemplait la maison d'un œil absent. Elle était à l'abandon depuis longtemps. La végétation avait repris ses droits, l'envahissant. Un panneau attira son regard. Une inscription. Quelques mots en lettres ternies à la mémoire de ce lieu, à la mémoire d'une famille trop tôt brisée. Et des mots. Des mots gravés, marqués, de toutes les tailles, des mots d'encouragement, des mots de réconforts, des signatures laissées par les sorciers. Hermione désapprouvait le fait que l'on ait ainsi souillé la mémoire de la maison. Mais Harry semblait heureux en les lisant. Ils étaient donc une bonne idée. Elle resta un moment à le regarder avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. À leur droite, quelques mètres plus loin, se tenait une personne dans une longue cape sombre. Elle désigna la silhouette à Harry. Ils s'approchèrent. C'était une vieille femme, plutôt petite, qui les regardait comme si elle voulait leur transmettre quelque chose. Elle leva la main, les saluant, les attendant.

«Bathilda ?» Demanda Harry, hésitant.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Les trois se regardèrent.

«Il faut trouver un apothicaire.

– Certes mais c'est une chance qu'elle soit venue nous trouver, peut être sur demande de Dumbledore et on ne savait pas où elle habitait.

– On est pas surs que ce soit elle, et elle ne peut pas savoir qui nous sommes.

– Hermione nous sommes trois devant une maison que seuls les sorciers peuvent voir. Elle doit prendre Malefoy pour Ron.

– Donc tu penses que c'est elle?

– C'est évident. Malfoy, tu peux tenir encore combien de temps?»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il soupira. Comme si il pouvait donner une estimation exacte de ses forces. Mais il le pouvait se dit il. Oui. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas assez longtemps. Pas si il fallait discuter. Ce qu'il faudrait certainement faire.

«Pas assez».

Ils réfléchirent un instant. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait des chances que ce soit un piège. Il y en avait aussi que ce soit la solution pour tuer Voldemort. Ce n'était pas une chance à laisser passer. Mais si jamais ce n'était qu'un traquenard... Elle n'était pas encline à suivre ainsi une inconnue. Mais il y avait Malefoy... Harry interrompit ses pensées.

«Jje vais suivre Bathilda. Seul. Toi tu vas chercher l'apothicaire avec lui.

– Non. Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul, ça pourrait être un piège.

– Je sais me défendre Hermione!

– Accompagne plutôt Malefoy, je peux y aller.

– Oui, mais supposons que Dumbledore lui ait spécifié de me donner l'épée, en main propre. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille. Tu le sais.»

Il la fixait d'un air déterminé. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle poussa un soupir. Pourquoi fallait il que son meilleur ami – et accessoirement la cible principale d'un mage noir fou et sanguinaire – se complaise dans le rôle du héros ?

«Ce n'est pas prudent» lâcha le blond, faisant échos à ses pensées. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord. Mais Harry les ignora et se tourna vers la vieille femme.

«Attend ! Lorsque tu trouve la maison, fait une croix dessus, comme le sort que j'ai utilisé au ministère en cinquième année !»

Il acquiesça et rejoignit la sorcière.

«Savez vous où trouver un apothicaire ?» Demanda t il. Elle hocha la tête et montra la rue derrière eux.

«Pharmacie».

Sa voix rocailleuse, presque inhumaine donna des frissons à Hermione, tandis qu'elle la regardait partir avec son ami dans la direction opposée à celle indiquée. Cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se tourna et se dirigea à pas vifs vers la boutique. Plus vite ils en auraient finit, plus vite elle retrouverait Harry.

Drago lui était perdu dans ses pensées. Bathilda. Ce nom lui rappelait décidément plus qu'un simple bouquin. Il avait le sentiment de manquer quelque chose de vraiment important mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quoi. Non vraiment cela ne revenait pas. Qu'avait il pu apprendre sur cette ancêtre ? Où avait il pu en entendre parler ? Par qui ? Tandis qu'il se posait des questions méthodique dans l'espoir de se souvenir, ils étaient arrivés devant la pharmacie.

Hermione s'arrêta un moment. Elle regarda Malefoy qui était encore en haut de la rue. Ne pouvait il pas se dépêcher ?

Il s'arrêta soudain. Il se souvenait...

_C'était durant l'été. Il était chez lui, dans son manoir. Il venait de sortir de sa chambre. Il se rendait à la bibliothèque. Il avait entendu des voix. Il s'était rapproché du mur, caché dans un renfoncement. Rodolphus Lestrange et Nott discutaient. Il n'avait pas saisi le début de la conversation. Il parlaient du livre sur Dumbledore. Vie et mensonge d'Albus Dumbledore. Un ramassis de conneries, selon Nott._

_«Mais au moins, cette vioque n'écrira plus de telles inepties._

– _C'est sur. À part pour le journal des enfers peut être.»_

_Il avait rigolé à sa propre blague. Drago avait continué son chemin, les saluant froidement au passage, tachant d'ignorer leurs moqueries. Il s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque, les points serrés, tentant de refouler sa rage._

Elle le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il avait arrêté de bouger depuis un moment et contempler le vide d'un air horrifié.

«Granger... Bathilda est morte.

– Quoi? Mais non elle...»

Elle mit moins de dix seconde à réaliser ce que cela impliquait. Harry était en danger. Sans plus réfléchir elle se mit à courir. «Il te faut un crin de licorne et trois gouttes de sang de dragon» cria t elle à Malefoy en passant devant lui.

Elle courrait le plus vite possible mais la neige semblait déterminée à la ralentir. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avance, de piétiner. Elle manqua de glisser sur une plaque de glace, évita de justesse un enfant qui passait, trébucha sur un chien, faillit se tromper de rue.

Rapidement elle se retrouva devant la maison en ruine. Elle continua sa course, ralentissant à peine pour repérer la marque.

Il y avait plusieurs maisons alignées, en briques rouges. Elle faillit manquer le signe. La croix était si petite qu'elle passait inaperçue. Elle s'arrêta. Sortit sa baguette. Prit une grande inspiration et déverrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de poignet.

Doucement, elle poussa le battant, l'entrebâillant juste assez pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il faisait sombre. La lueur tremblante d'une unique bougie – éclairage dérisoire vu la taille de la pièce - peinait à éclairer ce qu'elle devinait être un salon. Un grand miroir posé au dessus de la cheminée lui renvoya l'image d'une inconnue, avant qu'elle ne se reconnaisse. Maudit polynectar. Elle s'avança un peu. Au mur des cadres sans photos. Face à la cheminé un canapé vieillissant. Le reste était plongé dans l'obscurité. Pas de trace de Harry ou de la pseudo Bathilda. Elle distinguait une porte sur sa droite et s'approcha, veillant à ne pas – ou peu – faire craquer le vieux plancher qu'elle devinait plein d'échardes. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre l'ouverture elle entendit un bruit. Au dessus d'elle. L'étage. Abandonnant toute tentative de discrétion elle se précipita vers l'escalier. Elle monta les marche irrégulières à une vitesse fulgurante, arrivant dans un couloir emplit de protes. Une était entre ouverte. Elle poussa le battant qui claqua contre le mur. S'arrêta.

Devant elle se jouait une scène irréelle, comme au ralentit.

Harry était dans un coin, à terre. Sa baguette avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin. Il tentait de l'attraper. Devant lui se tenait non pas une vieille dame mais un serpent d'une taille impressionnante. Crocs dehors il s'apprêtait à plonger sur sa victime. Sur Harry.

Hermione ne réfléchit pas. C'était un instinct primaire qui la poussa à lancer ce sort. Il fallait qu'elle sauve Harry, c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle pointa le reptile. Cria. Un éclair vert fusa. Le serpent s'effondra sur le sol. Mort. Elle courut, prit la baguette de Harry au passage, lui attrapa le bras et transplana.

Malfoy venait de sortir de la pharmacie. Il avait la sale impression de s'être fait arnaqué. Trois gallions pour un crin de licorne, c'était du vol. Mais il avait payé sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre. Il s'était donc contenté d'un regard méprisant. Il fit quelques pas dans la neige, se demandant si il devait chercher à rejoindre les deux autres. Il espérait juste que Potter n'est pas été assez stupide pour se faire tuer. Quelle idée de suivre des inconnus. Morts qui plus est. Il commençait à se diriger vers la maison des Potter quand Granger apparut devant lui, tenant l'autre par le bras. Sans plus d'explication elle le saisit lui aussi et ils transplanèrent.

Il se releva, un peu sonné et nauséeux mais ne pausa pas de questions.

Ils étaient à côté d'un lac étrangement familier. Celui où ils avaient trouvé Malefoy. C'était le premier lieu qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle attendit un moment, sur ses gardes mais rien ne vint. Ils n'avaient pas été suivit. Évitant le regard lourd de questions et de reproches de Harry, elle lui dit de monter la tente et commença la potion.

Il était allongé sur son lit, regardant la toile de la tente. Potter était toujours vivant, apparemment grâce à Granger. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il était trop fatigué. Il avait mal. Il se concentra sur sa douleur, luttant contre le sommeil. Ce dernier finit par gagner. Il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, soulagé.

Elle finit la potion deux heures plus tard. Deux heures pendant lesquelles elle avait lutté pour se concentrer, pour faire abstraction de la présence inquisitrice de Harry et de la boule qui lui serrait le ventre. Elle avait envie de vomir. De disparaître. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle amena le liquide visqueux, d'une couleur douteuse mais conforme aux instructions, à Malefoy. Il dormait. Doucement, elle lui appliqua le fluide en cataplasme, puis lança ce fameux sort qu'elle avait eu du mal à retenir. Tout était parfait. Elle le contempla un instant tachant de gagner du temps. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. Elle envisagea un court moment la fuite. Idée stupide. Une grande lassitude l'envahit tandis qu'elle retournait dans le salon, le cœur battant, les tripes nouées. Elle leva les yeux pour affronter ceux émeraudes de son meilleur ami.

«Il faut qu'on parle.»


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je voudrait m'excuse de ce retard et de ceux qui vont suivre car mes vacances sont bien remplit et mon ordinateur n'est pas de tous mes voyages - souvent imprévu donc je ne pourrais pas vous prévenir de tous.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et un merci encore plus grand à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des review! Ne vous inquiétez pas, malgré des temps de publication assez aléatoires je finirai cette histoire - un jour, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle va durer.

Voilà, place au chapitre et une fois encore je vous encourage vivement à laisser un petit mot ^^

Enjoy =)

* * *

_Chapitre huit : Temps orageux avec quelques éclaircies (en fin d'après midi)._

«Il faut qu'on parle».

Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait sur le point de défaillir sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami. Pourtant elle hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Si ce n'était pas maintenant ça serait plus tard, mais pourquoi remettre le pire à demain ? Après tout il n'y aurait peut être pas d'autre occasions où ils seraient tous les deux seuls. Mieux valait s'en débarrasser.

«Tu as utilisé un sortilège impardonnable».

Elle cilla sous l'accusation. Le ton froid et sans appel de son ami la transperça de part en part. Douleur. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il battait de manière irrégulière, trop rapide peut être. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, la bouche trop sèche pour parler de toute façon.

«Mais enfin Hermione, explique toi! Comment... Comment toi... Ma meilleure amie... Comment en es tu arrivée là?».

Elle retint un rire nerveux. Comment en était elle arrivée là? Bonne question. Peut être que le fait d'être pourchassée par un mage noir sans pitié qui avait dans l'idée de les tuer avait aidée. Peut être. Ou sinon elle était tout simplement curieuse. Mais une fois encore elle ne dit rien. Elle se sentait mal. Très mal. Un instant elle se fit la réflexion que le psychique avait une immense influence sur le physique. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru tout du moins. Puis elle recroisa les yeux verts de son ami. Ils étaient tellement expressif. Elle y voyait de la peine, de l'incompréhension. Elle y voyait de la déception. Et son regard n'était alors plus qu'un couteau glacé qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur.

«Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Il allait te tuer. Te tuer Harry!». S'écria t elle soudain.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas décevoir Harry. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait. Parce qu'il était le seul dont l'avis importait.

«Tu n'as pas réfléchi? Je ne comprend pas Hermione... Je ne comprend pas. Comment en es tu venu à... utiliser de tels sorts sans réfléchir?»

Soudain un autre sentiment pris le dessus. Ce n'était plus la peine, la culpabilité, la peur. Non, c'était la colère.

«Je t'ai sauvé la vie Harry! Pu*ain! J'ai sauvé ton cul et toi tu m'accuse d'avoir tué ce foutu serpent? C'était un Horcruxe, mer*e! Un Horcruxe de moins! Tu crois vraiment qu'un stupéfix serait arrivé au même résultat? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça? Tu allais te faire tuer ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas ! Pas toi ! Parce que sans toi... sans toi...»

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas quand elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Pas quand elle pleurait. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Des sanglots la secouait tandis qu'il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes.

«Ce n'est pas grave..»

Parce que c'était Hermione. Même si elle utilisait des sorts interdits. Même si elle se passionnait pour la magie noire. Quand bien même aurait elle tué quelqu'un – et non un vulgaire serpent – ça n'en restait pas moins Hermione. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir mise d'en cet état. Il se sentait coupable de sa colère envers elle, de sa déception, de ses doutes. Elle semblait si fragile, là, à sangloter contre son torse. Doucement il l'amena jusqu'au canapé et la fit s'asseoir.

Peu à peu, ses larmes se raréfièrent. La chaleur de Harry y était pour beaucoup ainsi que ses murmures rassurants. Elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était faible et mal assurée.

«J'ai peur... Si peur Harry...»

Il lui caressait les cheveux.

«Tu veux me raconter?»

Elle hocha la tête et pris le temps de se calmer. Puis elle se détacha de lui, affrontant une nouvelle fois son regard qui n'avais plus rien d'instigateur. Non, il semblait seulement concerné et inquiet. Elle tenta un sourire mais le résultats ressemblait plus à une grimace.

«Te souviens-tu de la fois où tu m'as fait une remarque sur un livre sur la magie noire ? »

Il acquiesça. Oui, il se souvenait.

«À ce moment je voulais simplement me renseigner, connaître l'ennemi. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de guerre sans connaître les armes de l'adversaire. C'était impensable. Et comme nos chers professeurs et autres membres de l'ordre du phénix ne semblait pas décidés à éclairer nos lanternes j'ai commencé à chercher des renseignements par moi même. Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que ce n'était pas des livres de magie noire que je lisait. Non, ce n'était que des livres _sur_ la magie noire. Certes, ce n'est pas le genre de livre que l'on conseille à des adolescents, mais ce n'était rien d'interdit. Rien de maléfique... Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleur des réactions, je te l'accorde – ajouta t elle avant que son ami n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit – mais comprend bien, j'étais énervée, j'étais déçue et j'étais frustrée. Énervée d'abord parce que bien nous soyons impliqués jusqu'au cou, surtout toi, dans un conflit décisif du monde sorcier on ne prenait pas la peine de nous informer sur l'ennemi. Sérieusement, qui enverrait des enfants se battre sans savoir ce qu'il peut leur arriver ? Que faire si on nous lance un sort que l'on ne connaît pas jusque parce que c'est de la magie noire ? La connaissance est la meilleur des armes. C'est du moins ce que je pensais. Je me suis donc penché dans ces ouvrages peu recommandables. Et j'ai trouvé ça... fascinant...»

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre son souffle. Harry l'écoutait avec attention. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne son récit sans la lâcher du regard.

«Je me suis rapidement rendue compte que la magie dite noire n'était pas aussi... mauvaise qu'on le disait. C'est une branche peu étudiée de la magie, puisque interdite par le ministère, il y a donc peu de livres dessus. Et c'est là que... Je sais que je n'aurais pas du... Mais j'étais très curieuses et... Au square Grimmaurd je suis tombée sur cette pièce... Juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Je ne l'avais jamais remarquée. Tu me connais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ouvrir un livre. Elle en était remplie. Des livres de magie noire. J'ai longtemps hésité. Mais un petit livre, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. J'ai pris le plus petit. Il ne comprenait pas plus d'une centaine de page, peut être moins. Je l'ai ouvert. Il ne me semblait pas mauvais, il n'y avait pas d'aura sombre, de cris ou de sentiment de malaise.»

Elle eu un rire amer.

«J'ai commencé à le lire. Il parlait de sorts de guérison. De potion qui permettaient de faire des choses merveilleuses. Alors j'ai continué. J'ai pris d'autres ouvrages. Certains parlaient des mages noirs, d'autres de choses si terribles que je les refermais d'un coup sec. Je me suis vite rendue compte que j'étais... dépendante... C'était un sentiment étrange. Quand je m'ennuyais j'avais envie de lire un de ces livres. C'était irrationnel, et je n'y pouvais rien. Je ne m'en rendait pas toujours compte. C'est devenu comme un réflexe. Puis j'ai compris que cette magie devait déclencher une sorte d'addiction. Alors... j'ai pris peur. J'avais peur d'ouvrir ces bouquins. Peur parce que des fois je me rendait compte qu'il y en avait un sur ma table de chevet. Un que j'avais pris et lu sans même faire attention à ce que c'était, alors que je m'étais juré le contraire.»

Elle s'arrêta un instant, se forçant à le regarder, pour qu'il comprenne toute l'ampleur de ce qu'elle lui disait.

Mais il comprenait. Même sans ça, il comprenait.

« J'ai peur Harry... J'ai peur de ce que je peux faire... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été soulagée qu'on s'en aille de cet endroit. Où trouver des livres de magie noire en pleine forêt ? Mais.. mais j'en ai amené un... C'est plus fort que moi Harry ! Je n'arrive pas à... Je suis désolée... Je... Je me suis mise à lancer des sorts. Pour m'entraîner au départ et puis.. Malfoy m'a surprise.. c'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour lui rendre sa baguette.. Il menaçait de te le dire.. Je ne voulais pas que tu sache... Je ne veux pas te décevoir... Je...»

Des larmes se remirent à rouler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il se sentait mal. Il n'aimait voir qui que ce soit pleurer, encore moins Hermione. Il se sentait incapable de la consoler, de trouver les mots justes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Surtout pour un problème aussi... problématique. Elle venait de lui dire que la magie noire, c'était comme la drogue, dangereux et addictif. Il se contenta donc de lui caresser les cheveux en lui assurant qu'elle ne le décevait pas, ce qui semblait marcher finalement puisque les pleurs s'espacèrent.

Ils allèrent se coucher.

Hermione eu du mal à trouver le sommeil – pourquoi le marchand de sable n'est il qu'un mythe ? Tout comme les moutons d'ailleurs – elle en était à une bonne centaine. Elle tournait et retournait dans le lit, incapable de se mettre dans une position confortable, tentant de se déplacer le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller le garçon à ses côtés. Pourquoi la nature l'avait elle pourvue de deux bras si c'était pour qu'ils l'empêchent de dormir ? Peut être devrait elle demander à Malfoy si un moignon était aussi gênant qu'un bras complet... Elle sourit à cette idée et s'endormit finalement sur la pensée réjouissante de l'air indigné du blondinet.

Elle se réveilla avant le brun. C'était rare. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi pensa t elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Pourtant elle savait que Morphée avait fuit pour de bon. L'aube arrivait, colorant la tente de teintes chaleureuses. Elle resta un moment à contempler les motifs géométriques qui parsemaient le tissus puis se tourna vers son ami.

Il dormait, les cheveux toujours aussi décoiffé formant une auréole sombre autours de sa tête. Certaines mèches barraient son visage, cachant en partie sa cicatrice si fameuse. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, et souriait légèrement. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Oui, Harry était beau. Elle secoua la tête. Certes rien ne 'empêchait de reconnaître le physique avantageux de son ami, mais... Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ses lèvres étaient... Depuis quand fantasmait elle sur les lèvres de Harry, se demanda t elle, horrifiée. Elle se leva précipitamment, décidément elle n'avait pas du dormir assez.

Elle soupira et sorti. Les événements de la veille l'avaient chamboulé, c'était la seule explication. Le sortilège de mort. La dispute avec Harry. Les pleurs. Le soutient. Elle frissonna. Était ce normal qu'elle se sente plus mal à l'idée de décevoir son ami plutôt qu'à celle de tuer ? Elle se retint d'approfondir le sujet. Elle avait tué un vulgaire reptile, pas un homme. Si tout le monde se sentait coupable à l'idée d'ôter la vie des insectes et autres nuisibles, l'humanité serait végétarienne et les maisons pleines de mouches. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Après tout...C'était noël.

Frissonnante, elle serra contre elle la tasse de thé brûlante qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de se faire. Elle appréciait le contraste entre l'air glacé et le liquide bouillant qui semblait lui enflammer l'œsophage à chaque gorgée. Elle resta là longtemps, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui sembla. Elle regardait les arbres enneigés. Beaucoup avaient perdu leur feuilles. Quelques uns, vaillants conifères, se dressaient encore fièrement, porteur de toute leur verdure, narguant ces feuillus dénudés. Elle repensa à sa conversation de la veille et prit une décision. Il n'était pas dans ses habitude d'être... dépendante de quoi que se soit, si ce n'est la lecture. Elle n'allait pas se laisser emporter par la magie noire. Elle allait se battre. Forte de cette résolution, elle sourit. Elle entendit le bruissement du tissus de la tente et le crissement de la neige.

«Joyeux Noël Harry.

- Joyeux Noël Hermione.

- Joyeux Noël...»

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers la troisième voix. Sa tasse lui échappa des mains, le tapis de flocon la gardant intacte mais ne parvenant pas empêcher le liquide de se répandre et de dévoiler le sol marronnâtre.

Ron.

Harry resta un instant bouche bée à contempler leur ami. Ron. Il se tenait là, l'air vaguement gêné, emmitouflé dans une cape d'hivers, un briquet à la main. Alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire, toute pensée cohérente semblant avoir soudainement décidé de prendre des vacances loin de son esprit, ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole. Sa baguette était levée et sa voix aussi froide que l'atmosphère ambiante.

«Que fais tu ici Ronald?»

Le roux grimaça. Son nom complet. Ça commençait mal. Très mal à en juger par les deux baguettes pointées sur lui.

«Euh.. Je suis de retour?... Pour... pour vous aider?

– Quel est la première remarque que je t'ai faite en te rencontrant ?

– Euh... tu m'as dit que j'avais... une tache sur le nez ?»

Les baguettes s'abaissèrent légèrement et Harry s'avança. Il lui tendit la main.

«Je suis content de te revoir Ron».

Il n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes de Harry d'être rancunier. Et puis tout de suite, l'important était qu'il était revenu. C'est donc avec un sourire sincère qu'il vit le roux lui serrer la main.

Hermione de son côté ne semblait pas parvenue aux mêmes conclusions. Elle affichait un air à la fois blessé et légèrement méprisant. Elle ne s'avança pas vers le roux, se contentant de le toiser de là où elle était.

Ron prit la main que son ami lui tendait, soulagé. Pourtant un simple regard vers la brune suffit à faire resurgir ce nœud dans ses boyaux. À croire qu'on leur avait lancé un sort d'entortillement. Il déglutit difficilement puis reporta son attention sur le sorcier qui l'invita à entrer dans la tente.

Hermione fixait rageusement le bacon entrain de griller. Il avait osé revenir, comme une fleur, le jour de Noël. Comme si il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle cassa rageusement un œuf sur le bord de la poêle, laissant des coquilles parsemer le fluide transparent qui se répandait et blanchissait au contact de l'huile brûlante. Il devrait avoir honte. Elle laissa échapper un grognement. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui passer, comme Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ce dernier qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation de sa main gauche.

Harry tentait d'ignorer la colère de son amie qui semblait s'échapper par vague de la cuisine, tout comme le silence aussi lourd qu'embarrassé qui planait sur la pièce, presque aussi insoutenable que cette fameuse fois avec Malfoy. Il se retint de jeter un regard vers sa chambre. Ron n'était pas au courant.

Ron... Il était soulagé que son ami soit de retour. Soulagé était vraiment le mot juste. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile de se battre contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il le savait. Mais pourtant... il y avait toujours cette pointe de déception, cette légère colère en fond. Parce que pour lui, avoir Ron et Hermione a ses côtés avait été une évidence. Il avait certes envisagé de les laisser derrière, mais le cœur n'y était pas, il avait toujours espéré les avoir avec lui. Il avait toujours su qu'il les aurait. Le lien qui les unissait, pour lui ça avait été quelque chose d'aussi simple que le fait que le jour succède à la nuit. Alors quand Ron était parti, c'était comme si le soleil avait refusé de se lever. Impossible. Triste. Inacceptable. Et aujourd'hui, le roux se tenait là, assit dans un fauteuil aux couleurs passées, l'air mal à l'aise et lui savait que ce ne serait plus pareil. Qu'il n'y aurait plus cette confiance profonde et inébranlable. Il voulait penser que ça reviendrait, peut être pas maintenant mais dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Il s'accrochait à cet espoir.

«Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du... Je me suis rendu compte que c'était une erreur le lendemain... vous étiez déjà parti... Je ne vous ait pas retrouvé... J'ai cherché un moment... Puis... Je suis un idiot...

– Contente de voir que tu le reconnais»

Il se tourna vers Hermione, blessé par son ton froid. Oui, il avait agit bêtement, il le savait, il ne s'attendait pas à être accueillit les bras ouverts – quoi que... – mais la rancune de la jeune femme lui semblait un peu exagérée. Il ne dit rien cependant, se contentant de hocher la tête d'un air contrit. Décidément, il avait l'impression de ne rien faire correctement. Mais là encore il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Au lieu de quoi il leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ.

«Et bien... Pour tout te dire Mal...»

La sorcière interrompit le discourt du brun. Elle n'allait pas se gâcher le plaisir de voir la réaction de Ron à la vue de leur nouveau... colocataire. Oh non, elle allait savourer sa petite vengeance.

«Nous avons détruit un Horcruxe.

– Vous avez réussit à détruire le médaillon ? Vraiment ?

– Pas le médaillon, le serpent. Nous n'avons pas trouvé l'épée de Godric par contre...»

S'en suivit un récit plus ou moins complet de leurs aventures – et en omettant une fouine peroxydée. Puis ils s'occupèrent chacun de leur côté, Ron voulant garder secret ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ pour plus tard. Une surprise avait il dit. Hermione se plongea donc dans un livre tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif tandis que Ron se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour lui en empruntait un. Elle le regarda écarter les rideaux, inconscient de ce qui l'attendait. Il rentra dans la pièce annexe.

«Mal... Mal...»

Il ressorti, le diable aux trousses, aussi blanc qu'un fantôme, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

«QUE FAIT MALFOY ICI ?»


	10. Chapitre 9

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus qu'en retard j'en suis désolée mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là. Sinon mes vacances se déroulent super bien si ça vous intéresse et j'ai fait deux voyages, oui deux et du coup je suis à court de sous. Bref j'espère que vous passez aussi de bonnes vacances et pour le prochain chapitre je ne fais qu'une promesse: je le posterai.

Gros bisous à tous, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour lire tout simplement. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à faire une remarque - je prend généralement les remarques en compte. Profitez donc de pouvoir vous exprimer, après tout pourquoi avoir la liberté d'expression si c'est pour se taire? Je vous laisse méditer cela et lire le chapitre!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

_Chapitre neuf: Virage à 180° avec dérapage contrôlé._

Malefoy flottait.

Il était parfaitement conscient seulement il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un esprit entouré de néant. Son corps ne répondait plus. Il ne le sentait même plus. C'était étrange mais pas déplaisant.

Malefoy pensait.

Chacune de ses pensées semblait remplir le vide qui l'entourait.

Si il avait pu, il aurait comparé Voldemort avec Hitler, avec un de ces put*ins de personnages dont l'existence même influence des pays entiers, un de ces personnages qui rentrent dans l'histoire et dont tout le monde se souviendra, un de ces personnages qui écrase le monde pour s'y faire une place de choix. Il se serait dit que lui, il était le fils de nazi qui serait devenu juif. Un Paria. Puis il aurait réfléchit. Aucun fils de nazi n'est devenu juif. Sa position était pire que celle d'un bâtard. Il n'était qu'un mort un sursit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à cela car pour lui, Hitler était aussi étranger que Napoléon ou n'importe quel autre moldu auquel d'autres moldus pouvaient accorder de l'importance. Non, ils habitaient deux mondes différents. Alors il se contentait de pester, de regretter l'existence de ce foutu mage noir, de regretter les problèmes normaux qu'il aurait du avoir, de regretter de ne pas s'être disputé avec ses... parents sur le choix de sa fiancée ou de son futur emplois au ministère, de n'avoir pas stressé pour l'obtention de ses ASPICS. Cela aurait été trop beau, trop banal. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir cette vie, offerte pourtant sur un plateau d'argent, à savourer tout simplement. De ne plus avoir ce foutu bras gauche. De ne plus avoir de parents. De ne plus avoir de maison. De ne plus avoir de nom que par fierté mal placée. De ne plus avoir d'espoir.

Non, il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça.

Hermione elle, y avait longuement réfléchit. Elle en était venue à la conclusion que Harry n'était certainement pas l'Amérique. Que ce n'était même pas l'Angleterre et que si ça l'avait été ç'aurait été l'Angleterre sans Churchill. Non, Harry n'était guère autre chose qu'un petit résistant dans la France collaboratrice avec à sa tête un ministère de Vichy et un général de Gaulle à la barbe blanche reposant sous une pierre de marbre immaculé. Non, l'ordre du phénix n'était décidément qu'un petit groupe qui résistait tant bien que mal, persévérant sans vraiment y croire à faire exploser des ponts. Elle regarda le médaillon. Leur pont à eux était bien petit et bien dur à détruire. Mais malgré cela Hermione était optimiste. Elle se devait de l'être. Pour Harry, pour le monde futur. Parce que l'espoir, c'est la vie.

Malefoy n'avait plus d'espoir.

Juste de la haine.

Et ça lui suffisait.

Oui, il pouvait se construire sur la haine.

Si il avait sentit son corps il aurait sourit à cette pensée.

Mais Malefoy ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait arriver.

.

La première chose dont il se rendit compte était qu'il était allongé. Il prenait conscience de la dureté du matelas sous son dos.

La seconde chose qui le frappa fut qu'il n'avait pas mal. Il sentait la fatigue mais son corps semblait être léger, libéré. Il avait pensé que l'on s'habituait à la douleur. Il avait tord. Sa torpeur sans souffrance avait pour lui des allures de paradis.

Il resta un moment à savourer le vide laissé par sa compagne quotidienne. Il venait de se séparer de Souffrance Physique et cela soulageait plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Peu à peu, il ressentit la plupart de ses membres, tous exempt de douleur, même son moignon autours duquel des bandages avaient été serrés, un peu trop peut être.

Il fit bouger ses doigts.

Tout son corps avait l'air opérationnel.

Il sourit et se concentra sur ce qu'il percevait de la pièce, tout en gardant les yeux soigneusement fermés. Il faisait agréablement chaud. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le drap rêche posé sur lui lui procure le nécessaire de chaleur à son confort. Il y avait une vague odeur de thé qui s'échappait, passant entre les tissus aux mailles trop lâches pour arrêter une senteur. Il y avait des cris.

Il ouvrit les yeux et attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet avant de retomber lourdement sur le lit, aveuglé par la lumière trop vive, son corps n'ayant pas supporter le brusque mouvement. Il fallut un instant pour que le monde soit à nouveau stable.

Cette fois, il ouvrit les paupières doucement, découvrant une chambre désormais trop familière. Les cris qui résonnaient eux étaient beaucoup moins familiers. Il ne se leva pas cependant, se contentant de serrer plus fort ce petit bout de bois qui comptait tant pour un sorcier. Il fut un peu rassuré en entendant la voix stridente de Granger, fit une grimace devant cette pensée, se détendit à peine et se releva lentement. La pièce fit quelques vagues. Il n'en tint pas compte. Il posa prudemment un pied au sol. Il ne tanguait pas. Il posa l'autre, tenta de prendre appui sur ses jambes, échoua, se rallongea un sourire ironique aux lèvres et tenta de déterminer à qui pouvait appartenir la douce voix qui avait résonné plus tôt. Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. La réponse s'imposa d'elle même à son esprit. Weasley.

Il attendit donc patiemment, assis sur sa couche, que les événement l'embarquent dans leur folle course. Il savait bien que quelqu'un n'allait pas tarder à débouler dans sa chambre, ne faisant aucun cas de la politesse la plus élémentaire ou de son intimité. Il se demanda un instant si il ne serait pas préférable de faire semblant de dormir quand ce moment arriverait. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à cette idée que la tenture fut violemment tirée et une baguette pointée sous son nez.

Il poussa un soupir hautain face au manque de courtoisie du jeune homme roux qui le menaçait de l'arme la plus utile pour un sorcier – on avait vu que très peu de sorciers armés de couteaux ou d'épées et encore moins de teasers ou autre bizarrerie moldue.

«Maintenant Malefoy tu vas expliquer exactement pourquoi tu es là. Hermione et Harry ont pu être tolérants avec toi mais avec moi, ça ne passe pas. Tu expliques tout ou on t'efface la mémoire.».

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair pensa t il. Il prit une grande inspiration. Si il avait évité jusque là une conversation sérieuse sur ses motivations c'était seulement grâce... Il ne savait pas trop. Une sorte de règle tacite qui s'était établis dans le groupe disparate qu'il formait avec les deux autres. Mais il avait fallut que Weasley se pointe et vienne tout gâcher. Il se redressa et se positionna confortablement sur ses coussins, faisant fit du rouquin. Celui ci semblait peiner à maîtriser sa colère devant le flegme arrogant de Malefoy. Hermione, qui était rentrée à sa suite, avait prit une chaise et attendait avec impatience les explications du blond qui satisferaient peut être enfin sa curiosité. Harry quant à lui s'était adossé contre un des poteaux soutenant la tente, et les bras croisés, se contentant d'observer la suite des événements.

Il prit son temps avant de parler, savourant le fait d'être au centre de l'attention de ses anciens ennemis, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait révéler ou pas.

«Disons que certains... événements ont fait que j'ai rompu mon allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres; comme vous l'avez déjà compris et comme le prouve mon manque de bras gauche. Je me trouve donc, maintenant que je ne souffre plus grâce à l'aide de tes deux amis, tout disposé à vous aider. Je vais être clair, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez gagner ce combat. Cependant, quitte à mourir autant faire le plus de dégâts possible avant. Pour cela, je peux vous aider.».

Il y eu un moment de silence.

Hermione réfléchissait, certes, elle avait vu en Malfoy un allié potentiel mais il n'en était pas moins étonnant qu'il se montre si conciliant. Elle aurait plus pensé qu'il aurait voulu se trouver un endroit sur une fois guéri et attendre tranquillement la fin de la guerre. Au lieu de cela, il semblait près à mourir pour leur cause. Qu'est ce qui avait pu le rendre si déterminé? Elle sentait la piqûre familière de sa curiosité. Qu'est ce qui avait pu conduire Malefoy à se retourner contre Voldemort?

Ron finit par poser la fameuse question que tous les griffondors présents se posaient.

«Pourquoi?»

Cette question résonna dans son esprit comme elle l'avait fait dans la pièce. Pourquoi. Une bonne question vraiment, c'était presque étonnant de la part de Weasley. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement? Pourquoi avoir abandonné son idée de fuir tout simplement? Pourquoi avoir accepté l'idée de mourir bientôt? Il posa brièvement les yeux sur son moignon. Si il s'enfuyait maintenant... Il pourrait toujours revenir après la guerre et faire fortune sur la reconstruction du monde sorcier. Mais pour cela il aurait fallut que Potter gagne or cette alternative avait autant de chance de se produire qu'un moldu de se faire blesser par une licorne. Aucune pour résumer. Et que ferait il dans un monde régit par Voldemort? Il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances ou passerait le reste de sa vie à se cacher comme un misérable indésirable. Non, ces alternatives ne lui convenait pas. Quitte à mourir autant _l_'emporter avec lui.

«Parce que je veux me venger.»

Oui, la vengeance déployait devant lui ses grandes ailes noires, prometteuse et flamboyante, prête à s'envoler à ses côtés pour lui permettre de l'affronter. Celui contre qui il n'avait jamais osé s'élever. Il était prêt à renverser l'ordre établi. Ne vous y trompez pas, aucun courage griffondorien dans son action, juste une haine profonde, un désespoir insondable, une douleur insupportable.

Hermione frissonna. Le regard de Malefoy était glacé et elle percevait dedans une lueur de folie. Ce qu'il avait vécu avait du être terrible. Elle eu le sentiment que même sans eux, il se vengerait. Du moins il tenterait. Malfoy... était devenu un être dangereux. Était il sage de l'avoir comme allié? Cela dépendrait de la suite. De ce qu'il allait proposer.

«Vous-savez-qui se trouve actuellement au manoir Malefoy. Je peux vous y faire rentrer de vingt-deux façons différentes. Je peux en prime vous donner les noms de tous les mangemorts que je connais et pour certain leur adresse. Nous ne sommes pas en position de force, mais nous ne sommes pas désarmés pour autant. Nous pouvons faire mal avant de mourir. C'est ce que nous allons faire. Mais avant, je veux que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez. - il coupa court aux protestations qui n'allaient pas manquer de s'élever en levant la main – Je ne suis ni aveugle ni idiot malgré ce que vous semblez croire. Je vous ait montré que j'étais prêt à mettre en arrière plan nos six ans de haine commune mais il faut que vous le soyez aussi. Je veux savoir ce qu'est ce médaillon que vous vous passez, ce que Weasley a fait pendant ces derniers mois et ce que vous cherchiez à Godric's Hollow.».

Il y eu un silence gêné. Malefoy avait parlé d'un ton autoritaire, se positionnant ainsi en leader, place que Harry lui aurait volontiers cédé si il n'avait pas été Malefoy justement. Il se détacha du poteau pour se placer face au lit, montrant ainsi qui détenait l'autorité nota Hermione. Peut être que son ami n'en avait pas conscience mais il se plaçait naturellement en tant que Leader et ce malgré toutes ses protestations.

«Il va falloir que les choses soient claire. Tu n'as pas à donner d'ordre Malfoy. Ce que tu proposes est intéressant mais tu comprend bien que nous ne pouvons pas te révéler des secrets connus de nous seuls sur un simple serment de foi. Il nous faut un serment inviolable. Ron connait le procédé.

– Euh.. Harry je n'ai jamais fait ça quand même. C'est surtout théorique.  
– Aucune importance. Tu y arriveras.  
– Si tu le dis...»  
Draco réfléchit rapidement. Un serment inviolable n'est pas chose à prendre à la légère. Si il le rompait, il mourrait. Pas qu'il ait envie – ou besoin – de crier sur les toits ce que faisaient Potter et ses amis. Il avait bien plus de chance de mener une action concrète en restant avec eux. Agir seul était peut être plus discret mais contre une trentaine de mangemorts ce n'était pas seulement suicidaire mais aussi et surtout stupide. Or Draco Malefoy n'était pas stupide.

«J'accepte.»


End file.
